Dragonball Z: Super Saiyans Hyper
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Chichi passes during child birth, leaving Gohan to take care of his baby brother. The young Super Saiyan puts the protection of earth on his ow shoulders, and wants to be the strongest. He doesn't want Goten to be in a situation like him with Cell.
1. Prologue

_**Dragonball Z: Super Saiyans Hyper**_

_**Prologue**_

It had been several months since the defeat of Cell, the insect like Android. The eleven-year-old boy with gravity deifying pitch-black hair and black eyes and defeater of Cell had not taken his fathers death well.

Son Gohan the boy who eventually destroyed the evil creature, made a vow that day when his father refused to be wished back by the Dragonballs. Since his father the great Son Goku was no longer around to save the day, no more last minuet save from daddy, and he doubted he could entrust the earths safety to Vageta, he still keeps rattling on about being a prince, fact is the Saiyans are practically extinct they don't need a prince.

Vageta being the last pureblooded Saiyan, Gohan, and Vageta's son both hybrids, half-Human half Saiyan, and Gohan was defiantly not going to bow down before the arrogant ex-prince, or prat as he likes to call him in his head.

The months leading away from Cells defeat Gohan had been amused that the great oaf Satan Hercule took all of the credit, lying so much Gohan often wondered how no one ever caught his lies, he lies to cover up lies. Gohan was quite thankful actually, even though it mean a complete looser got all the fame and fortune, it meant the press had never bothered them.

A moth after the Cell games Gohan had some good news that, unfortunately followed by bad news. Chichi, his mother was pregnant with his baby brother, and he could not wait to meet him. They were unsure whether it was to be a boy or not, however he was hopeful, though a sister would be just fine.

The bad news followed, soon after sending his mother into a spiral of depression. The Ox King, his grandpa passed away in his sleep, he did not have any time to grieve over the loss of his grandpa, however much as he wanted to cry now at the loss of two great male figures in his life. He had to stay strong for his mother; she did not even take note that he was no longer doing his schoolwork but did everything around the house his father once built.

Gohan even managed to build an extension onto the side of the house, it was a good thing they lived in the mountains far from anyone, a preteen boy carrying trees and chopping wood with his bare hands would have drawn attention.

He actually rather enjoyed building the nursery, it took his mind off his loss, and was a nice workout. When he showed his mum what he build for the baby, cot and wardrobes for baby clothes, and even a rocking chair. He used a colour that both boys and girls can enjoy without it being too macho, or feminine, Red. Chichi even managed a small grateful smile.

Soon the newest member of the Son family was to be born. Gohan was in the backyard training, if he was to be the newest defender of the earth, he was determined to push himself past Super Saiyan 2. He was not sure it there is a 3rd level; however that did not mean he would not try to reach it, even if he never did.

Bulma Briefs owner of Capsule Corp and wife to Vageta the prince of arrogance, had recently completed some specialized capsule he asked for, it pays sometimes to be friends with Bulma. He had asked for a gravity training room like the one she made Vageta, and asked her not to tell his mum. He was happy and surprised when Bulma sent him a small case with three gravity rooms. One with running machines and electronic training equipment designed to be able to withstand maximum gravity settings. The second with weights, and some specialised equipment such as arm and leg weights that he can push his Ki into to increases their weight without them becoming to bulky and cumbersome.

The third room was by far the largest and made for sparing, and practising technique. He was also happy to note that chamber also had a built in machine to make him gi's when he needed them. At first, he was going to copy his fathers' gi, but decided he wanted his own colour. Therefore, he chose Black under a dark Navy Blue over, with white boots that had a kind of running shoe look, plus white wrist guards. The light and dark colours clashed slightly, however they clashed in a good way.

Gohan had not yet trained in the gravity chambers yet, mainly because he wanted to be able to hear if his mother needed anything. However, he used his Ki weights as he called them, on his arms and legs, setting them at two tones each arm and three each leg. He had discovered something a while ago he never thought about before. Training while a Super Saiyan wasn't as beneficial as training while in his normal state, its like the transformations only amplified the power he already has, he wondered whether Vageta had figured that out yet, if not Gohan was not going to tell him, not that he would listen anyway.

Gohan, twelve in just a month was outside enjoying the nice whether in his gi, on his hands toes pointed to the sky, doing handstand push ups, when he detected his mothers Ki sky rocket abnormally before falling back down to near nothing. He jumped up onto his feet in panic, worry etching his young face.

He pulled off his weights quickly and dropped them to the dirt where they sunk into the ground, unnoticed as he ran into the house. He found his mum in the lounge with a look of utmost pain on her face, whimpering. She was sitting on the floor leaning up against the sofa, tears streaming down her face.

"Mum… mum," cried out Gohan in panic as he dropped to his knees beside her, taking her hand he was glad she squeezed his tightly. "What's, wrong, mum… is it the baby? Is it time?" he asked mortified, looking at her large swollen stomach.

She looked at her son through misty eyes, barely able to stop from screaming out in pain. "G… G - Gohan… I… I think some things wro… AHHHHGGG," she screamed out crying, her scream pierced through her sons ears straight to his heart; he could not bear to see her in so much pain.

"Mum, what do I do?" cried her son. "I'll take you to a hospital? They'll be able to help."

Chichi looked up into his eyes and shook her head slowly. "Gohan," she whimpered. "I… I can feel it. It is too late now… OWWWAHHHH," she gasped for breathe holding her son tightly, and staring at the bulge with the unborn baby in, and nodded with a small sad pained smiled as she looked back at her oldest child. "If its aggghh, boy, name him Goten."

"Mum," whispered Gohan as he silently sobbed.

"Be… be brave for me Gohan," she replied shushing him. "If it's a girl, name her Pan, after my trusted frying pan," she joked getting a few sobbed giggles from her son as he wiped his eyes with his hands. She took his hands and rested them on her stomach. "I'm not going to last long enough to give birth Gohan, take care of the baby my son. Remember I'll always be agggghhh, proud of you, no matter what you chose."

"No mum," he cried. "I can't do that, you're my mum."

She looked at him with sad pitying eyes. "I'm going… dying Gohan, but you have the power to save the babyyyyy," she screamed the last part in pain. "I, love you, my son, defeater of evil villains everywhere," she gave a soft chuckle before her eyes slipped shut, her heart stopped beating and her Ki disappeared leaving only the babies inside her stomach, but that had started getting weaker.

Gohans' bottom lip quivered as he raised his right hand as though of its own accord, the only thing on his mind, the baby. A small bright yellow disc of Ki formed an inch from his hand. He carefully used the disc to slice through his dead mother stomach, disgusted at what he had to do. He soon pulled out a small baby boy, which thankfully started crying. Gohan held the blood drenched baby in his arms, and pulled a sheet from the sofa and covered his mothers' body, trying not to be sick, he had to be strong for Goten.

He soon stood with his crying brother and checked him over for injuries; he smiled sadly at the little half Saiyans with blood-covered tail, which should be brown in colour. He slowly walked into the bathroom as tear once again began to flow freely from his eyes. He carefully washed all of the blood from his hands and brother, removing his gi, only wearing his black boxer shorts, made sure he was blood free and held his baby brother to his chest protectively.

Gohan gave a small chuckle as Goten started sucking in the tip of his tail, with a cheeky smile. He took his little brother to the nursery, and dressed him, making a hole for his tail in his one-piece pyjamas, sitting on the rocking chair he rocked back and forth, humming a soothing tune. Gohan sat for a while, continuing to hum and rock, long after Goten had fallen asleep, wondering what to do.

He would have gone to Bulma's if he did not have his brother to think about; he did not want Vageta influencing his brother. He doubted very much that Vageta would be very welcoming anyway. He even thought of Killen, his dads best friend, but even he had a family, and Gohan did not want to intrude, he would feel like an outsider, plus he really was not keen on Eighteen, she was just to cold for his liking.

He knew they would let him stay with them, however Gohan wanted his family, and if that consisted of just Gohan and Goten then so be it. This has always been his home and always' would be.

He sat wondering what he would do with his mothers' body, then the thought came to him like a storm, after his fathers' death Gohan made a small shrine on a hilltop surrounded by flowers in his honour. If only he had not gotten cocky and just destroyed Cell straightaway, he would at least have his dad.

Gohan smiled down at his cute little brother and carefully placed him in his cot and kissed him lightly on the forehead, before he left the room closing the door.

Gohan soon found himself, standing on the hilltop, facing his fathers carved stone memorial, holding his deceased mother in his arms, rapped in the rap from the sofa, he placed her gently on the ground. The cold wind chilling his bare skin, he half wished he put some clothes on, but at the time, the thought never crossed his mind.

He put out his hand beside her. "Hahhhh," he cried out a small blast of blue Ki energy escaped his hand blasting a deep grave for his beloved mother. He carefully lowered her in before he slowly covered her with the rubble that sprayed out after he blew out the hole.

He soon added new words to the shrine before launching into the shy, he needed to realise some pain before returning to his brother.

Gohan flew out into a deserted plain, over one hundred miles from home, he could still sense his brother sleeping peacefully, "AHHHHH!" he cried out balling his hands into fists, as he floated one hundred meters from the ground, a yellow fiery aura danced around him. His hair changed from black to golden-white, his eyes teal green, his hair now gave new meaning to the term gravity defying.

"AAAUUHHHHGGGGGG!" he roared as his yellow aura expanded fiercely, projecting shockwaves of pure power as he cried for his loss, the ground trembled with his might, tears leaking from his eyes. He ascended to Super Saiyan Two, his eyes seemed to darken slightly, and his hair increased slightly in length, thinning a bit and leaning over in places, a tail of hair leaned over his forehead in front of his eyes.

His muscles bulged up with power, and compressed and blue sparks of electricity danced over his skin, the ground slowly stopped shaking and Gohan flew up two miles higher, not wanting to cause much damage as he began to slowly increase his power.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!" The world shock; feeling the young half Saiyans power, his aura busting with his pain, his father, then his grandpa, and now his mother. No more, he thought to himself in anger, I will not let anyone else suffer because I was too weak or foolish.

"AAAAAAHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG!" he screamed his furry at the world, his aura bursting brightly, if anyone were watching at that moment if would be as if looking into the sun.

At Capsule Corp in West City, over one and a half thousand miles from Gohan, the ground was shaking, and quite a few people were panicking, even though for an earth quake it was relatively mild, however West City had not ever had an quake this big before, and for a lot of people it was scary.

However, a short man wearing light blue spandex and gravity defying black hair stepped out of his gravity room staring in shock in the direction he could sense Gohan. He did not know what Kakkarott's brat off spring was playing at, however he was impressed with the amount of roar furious power the boy was producing, though he would never admit that to the boy.

Gohan with one last primal scream.

"AHHGGGGUUUUUUUUGGGGGG!" his power splashed out and the brightness of his aura reduced, the blue lightning flowing around his body warming him. His hair had puffed out, and increased in length, down to his knees, his eyebrow ridges made more prominent, three tails of hair flowed before his eyes, caressed by his aura as though waving in a light breeze. His hair like a crown of power, reminding him oddly of a headdress from the Native Americans. His body felt stronger than ever, his eyes now a more sea green rather that teal.

The blue electricity oddly comforting as it rode over and around his skin, he then noticed to his sock and surprise, his tail had grown back, he grinned, thanking Piccolo mentally for destroying the moon, as he looked at his golden-yellow furred tail as it wrapped around his waist like a belt. He looked at his muscles and could not help the smug smile that he had obviously reached level three.

Gohan was sweating a bit, and breathing a bit harder than normal, thankful he did not go full out or he might have lost consciousness, and he had his brother to think about, now he new he could protect Goten and his planet from, hopefully anything.

He turned round quickly in the sky folding his arms loosely across his chest, his toes pointing to the ground as he waited calmly for the familiar Ki to reach him, smiling brightly. He would miss both his mother and father deeply, and probably have nightmares about what he did to get Goten. However, for him, he would be happy, and try not to let it get at him too much.

Soon Gohan saw his shocked looking green friend flying fall speed towards him. Piccolo stopped about ten meters in front of him, staring with a weird unbelieving expression.

"Hi, Piccolo!" called Gohan, he was surprised his voice sounded a bit deeper than normal, as he burst his aura away, however leaving his transformed state. Piccolo wobbled unsteadily in the small wave of power for a moment.

"Gohan? Is that you?" his first Sensei asked finally.

Gohan grinned and nodded. "What do you think of Super Saiyan Three?"

Piccolo sweatdropped, he thought the kids Super Saiyan Two transformation was powerful. However, this new one was overwhelming and he made a mental note too never piss off the kid.

"Interesting!" replied Piccolo nonchalant, though Gohan knew his green friend was more than impressed.

"Thanks," Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I promised I would be home ten minuets ago," he half lied, since he did promise his sleeping brother. He disappeared with a huge roaring sonic boom that knocked Piccolo a few hundred meters out of the sky before righting himself.

Piccolo chuckle nervously, "his tail grew back… well Goku," he added looking towards the heavens, "it looks like the earth has a new protector now. Tell Chichi I'll watch out for them, I'm sure Gohan will take good care of the little one." He sighed sadly, flying away back to his favourite waterfall to continue his meditation.

Gohan took less than two seconds to return home, and he quickly powered down as he landed, his short black gravity defying hair back, and the fur on his tail its normal brown. He walked back into the house, and checked on his brother, smiling at the cute little baby, sucking on his tail as he slept, he noticed amusedly Goten has his fathers' hair.

He soon made his way to his room and put on a fresh gi, making a hole for his tail, he decided he was not going to remove it, and he intended to let Goten keep his too. Mainly just to piss off Vageta whenever he sees him next. Gohan spent a few hours cleaning the mess of blood in the lounge, smiling sadly; he soon returned to his room and passed out on his bed.

Luckily, that night, he was so tired he had no dreams.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: this is my first Dragonball fic, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.  
**_


	2. Raising a Mini Devil

_**A\N:**__ Its been awhile because of illness and some laziness but here's the next chapter of my Dragonball Z fic, and I hope you enjoy it. _

_**Dragonball Z: Super Saiyans Hyper **_

_**Chapter one, Raising a Mini-Devil**_

Gohan wanted to cry himself as his six month old baby brothers cries pierced through his head like a sledge hammer swung by the so-called Prince of all Saiyans crashing down on his skull. He now knew the true meaning of hell, and it wasn't a killer android bent on ruining his existence – no, he could deal with a killer android no problem.

He had, on many occasions now wondered whether Vageta's bad influence on his little brother would be such a bad thing after all, but Gohan was determined… he had made the decision to take care of his baby brother Goten by himself, and he would have to deal.

He is a Saiyan for hells sake… he had fought idiotic 'evil' whiney Saiyans ('his Uncle' Raditz – Nappa, and Vageta) and came out on top. He has faced evil aliens, and their evil bastard master bent on universal conquest and he was stronger for it. He had even battled a bastard grasshopper android that absorbed people and other androids, and hell Gohan was the one to destroy him, but this was worse.

The only good thing to come from it was Gohan either hardly slept or he was so exhausted he barely dreamt, which was a good thing because he feared the nightmares he sometimes had, and he hated having to fix a wall or the bed after he tossed and turned to hard breaking things.

He barely had time to train anymore but when he did, he trained fiercely. He never trained for more strength as a Super Saiyan because that seemed counter productive, but when he did – it was to try out some new moves; for the day some ass bent on conquest came alone expecting an easy invasion.

Hell any bastard bent on invading the earth had better have a will written because Gohan had a ki blast with their name on it.

Sighing tiredly, twelve year old Gohan entered his little brothers blue painted room and looked into his brothers crib finding the small boy screaming his heart out for all the world to hear. He just winced at the sound as he looked at the baby wearing its red one-piece suit with brown fuzzy tail in his little fist.

With another sigh, he gave a small smile and plucked his brother out of his crib holding him gently in his arms, cradling him against his chest. He carefully rocked him to try to calm him down.

"Shh, shh," he spoke gently over the crying. "Come on now Goten… shh, quieten down – are you hungry again?" he asked as he picked up a bottle of milk from the side and placed the teat on his brothers' small lips. Goten stopped crying as if a switch had been flipped and started suckling the teat in less than a second.

Gohan groaned. The biggest problem with raising a dam Mini-Devil Saiyan was they needed a lot of nourishment. _'Dam this is hard work… mum, dad I hope you're proud of how well I'm dealing because dealing with the food I need and the milk he needs is extremely hard. Bring on the bad guys so I have something to pound my frustrations on.' _

To get extra food Gohan had a while back started a small (Saiyan standards – in other words beyond huge) fruit and vegetable farm on his land. He still had to hunt dinosaurs and other creatures to sustain his diet, but that was easy even if he does have to take Goten with him.

Shaking his head, he took Goten into the lounge with him as the baby continued drinking his milk. He took a seat on the sofa cradling the boy he sighed and looked out of the window at his gravity training chambers at the side of the house. He wished he had more time to use them, but until Goten is older, he won't get much time too.

Gohan smiled as Goten finished his milk and put down the bottle on the coffee table. Pulling his brother up further he tapped carefully on his back for a few moments with a few rubs, and heard a huge belch, but he groaned wanting to head-butt a wall into oblivion as he felt an all too familiar dampness running from his shoulder down his back as Goten let out a small giggle.

"Aww man and I just cleaned this gi," the young surrogate parent whined as he tried not to cry, holding back the tears in his eyes. Sighing he held his brother and got up to take him back to his room so he could clean up and get a new gi.

--

Half an hour later Gohan stepped outside into the backyard from the kitchen and smiled, now he wore a fresh clean gi, black trouser, and vest top with long-sleeved red under shirt, red boots and red sash; his long brown furred tail swishing around freely behind him.

With a smile, he took in a deep breath of the fresh evening air. His brother was once again sleeping so Gohan decided to take a chance for some fresh air. Stretching the cranks from his solid muscles, he wondered whether being a parent to his brother would get any less tiring. He hoped so.

It was in his musing that he started as he sensed a familiar presents to his right. Looking over he saw his green friend in blue clothes, white cape and white turban-like hat leaning up against the wall of the house with his arms crossed over his large chest.

Gohan smiled as he stood up straight; he hadn't seen him since the night he first became Super Saiyan Three. "Hey Piccolo," he greeted with a short wave. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Piccolo made no suggestion to even hearing him for a moment before he replied. "Maybe you should ask someone for help with the little one sometime, even for just a few hours."

Gohan just blushed lightly while he rubbed the back of his neck; he guessed Piccolo would know his mother was gone but didn't think of him as the type to care about this sort of thing. '_Note to self, Piccolo is a mother hen in disguise,_' he held back a chuckle at this thought.

"I'm ok Piccolo," he finally replied. "It will get easier, I'm sure…" he trailed off as a small smirk graced his lips, and Piccolo started sweating. "Actually, you could be right… I could use a few hours to myself, well if he wakes up there's milk in the fridge just heat it to room temperature, and don't forget to burp him, and his toys are in his room he loves to watch his soft toys fight," he snickered as Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. "And there's diapers in the living room, bye," he smirked as he blasted off straight into Super Saiyan Two so Piccolo can't catch him before he gets too far.

Piccolo stood up straight with wide eyes full of horror as Gohan just disappeared, a huge sweat drop formed on the back of his head with a large tick on his forehead as he clenched his teeth and fists. "Hey I didn't mean me!" he yelled at the sky. "I meant Bulma!" he groaned with a sigh.

'_Well how hard can it be, the kids asleep maybe Gohan will be back before he wakes,_' though he sweatdropped as this was not likely since he could now hear ear-splitting cries for attention. '_Yeah, it can't be that hard,_' he tried to reassure himself as he went inside to check on the 'Mini-Devil.'

--

Gohan landed several miles away on a cliff top overlooking the forest in the valley below; his yellow aura splashed away but he kept his transformed state. His teal eyes scanned the peaceful beauty as he took in a deep breath of fresh air, watching as the sun slowly set, he wondered whether Bulma had this much trouble with Trunks, her son. He knew Vageta would be useless and probably moan if Bulma expected him to help out in any way.

"That's woman's work woman!" he mocked Vageta's voice before laughing at the thought.

Shaking away the stupidity of that thought or the disturbing images of Vageta in his blue spandex with an apron running around after a one-year-old Saiyan with energy to spare.

Chuckling Gohan wondered what he was going to do with his free time… he supposed he could just sit here and rest for a few hours but he didn't feel like it. He could fly around for a while he supposed, but he didn't feel like doing that either.

He even considered finding Hercule Saturn and kicking his ass for being such a corny looser… oh and credit thief, not that Gohan wanted fame for defeating Cell, but seriously, its nearly been two years and Hercule Saturn is still blagging fame over Cell's defeat. One would assume the world is full of idiots if they actually believed Hercule is anything more than a prat who actually thinks having an afro is still cool.

Seriously if Gohan was old enough to enter some of these martial arts tournaments Hercule enters he would kickass and win some money in the process. Shaking his head at that thought he jumped off the cliff and drifted off, flying slowly over the forest; he watched the small animals below him with a smile.

He continued for a while when he realised he was coming towards a village; he hadn't seen any humans in awhile, he shrugged.

He landed just out side of town and walked slowly along the path, watching the people with a frown since they all seemed afraid of him for some reason. Shaking his head he wondered what was going on, he could practically feel the fear in the air.

He walked a little further on and was about to ask someone what was going on when he heard a woman scream a little further ahead followed by some men laughing. He moved fast running to the scene to find a bunch of large men in the road surrounding a young blonde woman of about sixteen on the floor being leered at in a very unflattering manner.

"We're gonna have some fun with this one!" laughed one of the men, the others chuckling along with him in agreement.

The girl just whimpered on the ground dirty and ruffed up; her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Gohan enraged by the scene. He hated to see weak people being hurt, and especially in such a disgraceful manner, and he wasn't stupid he knew what these men intended and he would never allow such a thing if he was around to stop it.

The men all turned to see the blonde, teal-eyed boy and laughed. "Get lost brat and run home to mommy!"

That was a very stupid mistake on his part as Gohan leaped at him and with a left slice kick to the face… he went screaming and soaring over the girls head crashing into two of his friends and the three continued going bouncing along the road until they came to a bloody stop twenty yards later. The rest of the leather bound gang stared at their three downed friends in horror as Gohan landed lightly on his feet his eyes hard and angry as the men shakily turned back to him.

"Why don't you run home to your mommies!" he growled at them, his anger flaring as he fought back the urge to vaporize these things, his fists clenched and teeth bared.

They all took steps back when one man gaining some sense, or stupidity depending on which way you look at it rushed at the girl and grabbed her by her hair; he put a knife to her throat getting a strangled cry from the innocent girl. Her blue eyes stared pleadingly into Gohan's teal, as he clenched his teeth in anger.

'_Cowards!_'

"G-get lost kid o-or, or I'll kill this slut!"

Gohan growled and phased out reappeared next to the girl his hand around the knife blade, and every watching's eyes widened in shock as he just crushed the blade as his other hand snapped out grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the girls hair. Snapping was heard as the man screamed in agony before he was effortlessly tossed over Gohan's shoulder into another man, both of them bouncing across the road a little way before lying unconscious.

Gohan sighed as he looked down at the girl and smiled throwing the bent knife to the floor; his hand wasn't even marked. "Are you ok Miss?" he asked in worry.

She just nodded her head in awe when her eyes widened, Gohan moved his head to his left as a hand with knife shot over his shoulder; he grabbed the idiots wrist and tossed him into a wall where he crashed to the floor out cold. Gohan then disappeared and everyone in the village watched in shock as the rest of the men just fell down unconscious as if hit by some unknown force before Gohan reappeared on the path with a grin on his face.

"Well that was… interesting," he commented, well actually beating those horrid men up was quite fun. He then startled when everybody just burst out into around of applause and cheers.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as his tail seemed to weaver a bit as if enjoying the attention. It wasn't everyday he got to play superhero, though he would like to; he had to look after his brother so only world conquering threats would gain his attention over thugs like these.

It was a few minuets of this, including the blonde girl staring at him in awe and appreciation, and after the few police officers had cuffed and heaved the thugs into cars did a plump man walk over to Gohan with a kind grateful smile.

"I must thank you on behalf of my village young man," he said with a nervous bow. "I am Mayor Hedges; it is a pleasure… please let us arrange a fest for you, in honour of your great service to our home?"

Gohan blinked in surprise, the mayor might regret offering that in an hour or so. "Ok," he answered to cheers from the listening villagers, not one to pass up a free meal. "But what was up with those hooligans?" he asked curiously.

"I'm afraid they turned up a couple of days ago," the Mayor answered sadly. "They have been causing trouble since, and we have a very small police force so they got away with anything… I'm afraid we have no fighters here to defend us from thugs like them."

Gohan nodded in understanding as he was led to a nice BBQ restaurant.

Three hours later Gohan was flying back home after making many new friends and eating most of the BBQ buffet. It seemed to fascinate the villagers with how much food he ate, but to Gohan it was only normal.

He had managed to get away without giving anyone his name because he doesn't need any fame like that, the kids were already staring at him in awe, and he could have sworn many people called him 'The Gold Fighter' at some point or another. For a superhero name, he supposed it could have been worse so he was happy with it. Its not like word would travel too far anyway; they are only a small village in the middle of nowhere.

With a smile, he continued with his flight through the cool night air home. He hoped Piccolo was having as good a time as him, though he very much doubted it. Gohan loves his brother more than anything but he sometimes thought his brother cried out just to drive him crazy, and swore to himself he was never like it for his mum.

It took only a few minuets before he glided down and landed outside his back door and powered down, still smiling as the door opened and an angry disgruntled piccolo strode out. His turban askew milky patches of damp all over his clothes, and a smiling baby in his outstretched arms; he pushed the child into Gohan's arms where he held him looking confused.

Piccolo glared. "Don't ever do that to me again… I don't know how you've kept your sanity," and with that he blasted off into the sky and out of sight.

Gohan chuckled nervously and looked at Goten. "Well, it looks like we won't see Uncle Piccolo for a while, but I had some fun and a free lunch," he smiled at his brother amusedly. "Well lets get you changed, fed and to bed, I bet you're tired after causing all that trouble for Uncle Piccolo," he chuckled as Goten grinned and they entered the house.

--

The next day Gohan was up and dressed in his usual gi bright and early to Goten's crying. He fed his brother and himself, and played with him for a while before setting up his playpen outside and began his morning work out. It was only after an hour he realised his brothers' playpen had a hole in it and he was missing. Sighing, it took a few minuets to hunt the devil down; another few minuets and to fix the playpen and place him back in it.

Super powered baby? 'Nobody else has problems with super strong babies, why should I?' he groaned it was always the same, Goten would escape, and Gohan would find him in the garden somewhere not long after. If it wasn't happening to him he would find it funny, but unfortunately it was happening to him so it wasn't funny.

He just couldn't wait for a time when his brother would understand he should stay put because its not safe to keep wondering off, and Gohan can't afford metal bars for the babies playpen since wood is easy to come by… just knock over a spare tree.

However, life was still good, no matter how much he moaned. Gohan loved his brother, and wanted to give him the best life he possibly could and to make sure he grows up powerful, encase for whatever reason Gohan is unable to protect him, he'll be able to protect himself.

He sighed wondering why the world likes to screw with good people while bad people got everything they wanted.

He looked up towards the bright blue sky and watched the fluffy white clouds drift overhead for a moment wondering what fate had for him next, or what would happen with him and Goten in the next few years. However, his most pressing thought, would his mum find out from otherworld that he's been slaking off in his studies again?

'_Maybe I should do some schoolwork… I don't need the headache when I finally kick the bucket._'

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__So I've finally got another chapter done… it was hard to come up with where to begin, and what to put in this chapter. I was just going to time-skip, seven years and completely bypass baby Goten, but did it anyway, and I hope you enjoyed it, please review. _


	3. Reunion: Part I

_**Super Saiyans Hyper**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Reunion Part I**_

Seven years had passed since Cells defeat, and six since Son Chichi had passed away. Gohan had the three-gravity training rooms set up near the house and ever since Goten could walk, Gohan trained him to be a great warrior like Goku before them.

Gohan could transform into Super Saiyan Three within a blink of an eye, and was happy his hair only reached his waist nowadays when he transformed.

He made sure when he trained he had also trained his tail, as to loose that particular weakness. With the exception of a few nightmares of Gohan's, he was very happy with his little brother, who was too similar to Goku it wasn't funny.

Gohan was shocked on Goten's fifth birthday last year when Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was actually a good sparing partner, though Gohan never needed to go super to win.

Gohan keeps up with his studies and schedules his academics around his and Goten's training. However unfortunately, Gohan discovered to his horror that if he wants to get his diploma, he has to attend a school for a year, because he does not have a licensed tutor. Well, ok, he does not have any tutor.

Therefore, he had no choice but to enrol in Orange Star High, one of the nicest schools he could afford. Doing odd jobs on farms and such, he got paid well. And many foods were hunted from the mountain area they live. As well, they grow plenty of fruits and vegetables around their house. Gohan planted most of them after Chichi's passing. He figured their fruit and vegetable field is likely one of the largest in the area.

The only real problem with Gohan going to school was he did not want to leave Goten home alone. Firstly, he can be a troublemaker. Secondly, Goten would get lonely. Therefore, Gohan had two options for possible willing and free babysitters. One being Killen and Eighteen. He heard from Piccolo that they even had a daughter.

How an Android could have kids was beyond him. However, they live about four or five Super Saiyan flying hours away and until Gohan finally master, Instant Transmission, or Translocation as he calls it. Krillen as a babysitter is out of the question. Plus, he was certainly not willing to leave Goten with Eighteen if he could help it.

That left him with only one option. Bulma and Vegeta. They could fly to West City within half an hour without going Super Saiyan, and then Gohan could get to Satan City, renamed after Mr Satan supposed saviour of the world, in just five minuets from West City. Though, hopes Vegeta doesn't try to corrupt the mini devil.

In addition, Goten will be able to play with someone closer to his age. He just hoped Vegeta had not messed trunks up too much. Hopefully he'll take after Bulma rather than the ex-Saiyan Prince.

Gohan stood outside the front door of the Son residence waiting for Goten to emerge, wearing his Black and Blue gi with white boots and wrist guards. Then a miniature all most exact replica of Goku wearing a gi just like Gohan's came speeding out of the house closing the door. His tail swishing merrily behind him, red backpack on his back, grinning cheekily.

"Daddy, are you going to carry me all the way?" asked Goten with the Son patented cheeky grin. Gohan smiled. He of course had told Goten many times about his real mum and dad, and that they are brothers. However, Goten wanted Gohan to be his father, so Gohan was. It just proved how much Goten is like Goku. It goes in one ear and out the other. It didn't actually bother Gohan. It just makes him smile that he had done a good job raising his little brother.

Gohan just shook his head in amusement at his little brother, or son, as he would rather think of him nowadays, having grown to kind of like being a parent figure to the kid. "Nope, you'll have to fly yourself."

Goten pouted as he floated into the air. "Can you carry my bag then?" he asked his grin back ten fold.

Gohan just chuckled as he to float up from the ground. "You wanted to bring some toys, so you have to carry them. And don't try the whole puppy dog look; you know it won't work on me."

"Blasted puppy dog look!" Gohan muttered under his breath twenty minuets later, a red backpack on his back. Goten flying around him giggling insanely. Gohan could not really stay mad at him for long as he smiled, watching as his brother play.

"Come on daddy! You slow poke!" called Goten as he pulled ahead.

Gohan chuckled as he speed up, catching his way-ward son instantly. He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Now whose slow?" he retorted playfully.

Goten giggled joyously. "But you're the fastest person in the whole world daddy. I raced Mr. Piccolo the other day. I had to go super to beat him. Does that mean I'm second fastest?"

Gohan grinned shaking his head in amusement. "Maybe third fastest. Vegeta's a lot faster than you no doubt. But you're way cooler than him, so things even out."

Goten giggled happily without a care in the world. The six-year-old hybrid proud of himself as they flew faster to Capsule Corp.

They soon landed outside the dome buildings, living dome. Gohan was quite nervous as he pressed the doorbell. He had not seen these people in seven years, and now he was asking a huge favour. He gave Goten back his backpack, just as the door opened.

Goten hid behind Gohan's legs thinking it could be the big bad Mr. Vegeta that his daddy has told him about. However it was just a lavender haired boy maybe a year or so older than Goten. He had blue eyes; with a hint of mischief, and to Gohan's relief was smiling widely. Gohan was glad of this. It meant Vegeta had little control over him.

"Hello," said the boy. "Who are you?" he asked.

Gohan grinned at him, while Goten peeked around his legs, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. "Well. I'm Gohan, and this is Goten. You must be Trunks."

Trunks nodded, his smile brightening. "You're the one who really defeated Cell aren't you?"

Gohan nodded amusedly. "That would be me. Are your parents' home?"

"Yeah," he agreed stepping aside. "Come in and I'll go get them." Gohan nodded and he and Goten followed him in closing the door behind them. He led them in to the kitchen where unfortunately Vegeta happened to be downing a carton of milk. He almost looked shocked as he threw the empty carton in the trash.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Well if it isn't the spawn of Kakkarott," he growled menacingly.

Goten clung to Gohan's leg shaking. He looked down, while Goten looked up. "Daddy," whispered the fearful little boy. "He's scary, and has a huge forehead."

Trunks and Gohan burst out laughing while Vegeta scowled. "Don't worry Goten, he won't hurt you. Deep down he's just a softy." Again, Trunks and Gohan laughed while Vegeta continued scowling. Gohan then pried Goten from his leg and plonked him on his feet next to Trunks. "Why don't you two go find some place to spar?"

Trunks shrugged. "Okay, come on Goten," he grabbed the younger boys arm and pulled him away.

"Bye daddy," Goten called as he ran past a woman with the same colour hair as Trunks, who was standing still, in shock staring at Gohan. He never really noticed before but she was gorgeous, even if she is old. How Vegeta managed to score with her he may never know, or understand. Or want to know for that matter.

"Hey Bulma," said Gohan nervously.

"GOHAN!" she screeched as she ran over, throwing her arms around him giving him a tight hug for a moment before releasing him. "Wow you're looking great. Look how tall you've grown." Gohan glimpsed Vegeta, who scowled deeper than before. Gohan just smirked.

"Hang on," said Vegeta suddenly, confusion morphing in his eyes. "Did that brat say you're his dad?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, err, yeah. That's Goten. Well… err, we are really brothers, but well… I raised him since the day he was born," he shrugged. "He kind of takes after dad," he added as if that explained everything.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma horrified. "Where's Chichi?"

Gohan gulped. He knew this would happen, and already resolved to tell the truth when Vegeta interrupted. "WHAT THE!…" he trailed off from the scary look his wife gave him. "But, he's got his tail back. That's not fair," whined the so-called prince.

Gohan smirked. "Goten has his tail too. Didn't you notice?"

"Yeah, but he was born with it. My woman insisted on having my brats removed. How'd you get yours back?" he demanded in annoyance.

Gohan shrugged. "The night I ascended."

"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion, looking thoughtful. "I'm sure I would have noticed a tail when you became an Ascendant Saiyan."

"Yeah, but I'm Super Saiyan Three," Gohan could not help but smirk at Vegeta's expression raising three fingers while Bulma giggled. The guy looked ready to burst with annoyance and frustration.

Vegeta cleared his throat suddenly and returned the smirk. "We'll have to spar later. But I believe you were about to tell us why Kakkarott's second spawn calls you 'daddy'?" Gohan wanted to groan. The guy really knows how to get someone back.

Gohan sighed. He had half hoped the whole tail and SS3 thing would have been a big enough distraction. "Mums dead," he said flatly getting a gasp of horror from Bulma, and Vegeta actually stopped smirking with a small look of sympathy. Gohan gulped, he might as well go all the way. "She died before Goten was born," even Vegeta looked downwards at that. Gohan gulped as he realised his wording and mentally slapped him self. Now he'll have to tell them the rest. He knows Bulma well enough to know she won't let it drop.

"Then how's he…" he trailed off as Gohan gulped, unable to speak he lifted his right hand and formed a small yellow spinning Ki disc. Bulma looked sick. Even Vegeta look quite queasy. They all stood uncomfortably for a few minuets. Bulma had a few tears in her eyes while Vegeta's tough guy act returned and he walked out of the kitchen unable to find any words. He had to respect Kakkarott's eldest for that. A kid doing that to save his brother was worthy of respect.

"I'm so sorry Gohan," Bulma suddenly whispered.

He looked up at her and a small smile formed on his lips. He gently patted her arm comfortingly before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Though if you want to make me feel better you could do me a favour."

Bulma stared at him slightly suspiciously. "Okay," she replied. "What do you need? Money? A car? A job?" she asked expectantly.

Gohan chuckled shaking his head. "Although the car would be nice. I need a minder for Goten while I attend High School in Satan City."

Bulma smiled, trying to rid the horrible images of what Gohan did from her thoughts. "That's brilliant, Gohan. Goten will also be keeping Trunks occupied. I suppose your going to school to get your diploma?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Although I don't have a clue what I want to do. I was actually considering opening a dojo and teaching Ki control or something," he shrugged. "Mum wanted me got get a diploma so I thought I would, encase I change my mind."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "Well, how have your gravity rooms been doing? They'll need the computer software updated," she said as she got a crafty glint in her eyes. "We'll come by tomorrow. Err, bring some food and have a barbeque. We can invite the whole gang, and I'll update your systems."

Gohan looked at her shocked. "I could just bring them here?" he suggested.

"Nonsense," she replied. "We could all do with a get together. I'll just call the others and see what they think?" Before waiting for an answer, she grabbed the cordless phone off the receiver and hurried out of the room dialling with a huge grin.

Gohan sighed, shaking his head in amusement, as he made his way through the house, detecting Trunks and Goten in the caught yard with Vegeta. Curious he made his way.

Finally finding them, Vegeta was watching the spar. Gohan stood next to the older Saiyan. "Your brats holding back," Vegeta commented without looking away. The mini devils punching, kicking, blocking, and dodging against each other at speeds most humans would be hard pressed to see.

Gohan chuckled. "You're right. But then why doesn't Trunks just go super?"

Vegeta gave him a glance. "Can yours?" he asked smirking. Goten obviously heard them and transformed. The ground shook a little under his power. Vegeta looked shocked beyond words, which only increased when Trunks copied suit and went super. Goten was still stronger and faster though. "Well, at least your brat told you he can transform," he continued sourly.

Gohan smirked. "How about you three verse me?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him funny before he too smirked, and the two boys hearing stopped their spar and ran over excitedly. "No holding back," he demanded of everyone who nodded. Vegeta and the boys jumped back away from Gohan as they powered up. Gohan was impressed Vegeta was very close to Super Saiyan Two. If he were not holding back.

"Okay then!" yelled Vegeta. He was dying to see the third level and this was the quickest way. "Lets see your Super Saiyan Three." Trunks was grinning madly when he heard that. He knew Gohan was at level two, but to see level three would be awesome.

Gohan nodded clenching his fists. "Ok," he smirked. "But I get to name a prize from one of you when I win. Deal?"

"Your not gonna beat three Super Saiyans with one level three," Vegeta retorted. "So deal!" The kids nodded in agreement.

Gohan eyed Trunks smirking. Eye on his prize. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed a flash of yellow, and a small shockwave of power, rocked the ground violently, and he bypassed the first two stages straight to number three as the small tremors subsided. His hair reached just above his waist, like an Indian headdress. His golden tail swishing freely behind him. Vegeta was now wishing he never made a bet now. The power was tremendous, and the fact Gohan transformed easily means he has power to spare.

"Wow!" yelled Trunks excitedly. "That's awesome. I wonder if there's a Super Saiyan Four!"

Gohan shrugged. "There might be. However I've been trying to reach it for six years." Suddenly he noticed Vegeta had disappeared. He frowned and turned his neck to see the man in question smirking darkly beside him.

"You should pay more attention!" he laughed and grabbed Gohans tail, squeezing it tightly, expecting the boy to fall to his knees, not just stand there smiling in amusement.

"Dad," yelled Trunks in panic. "I tried that on Goten. It doesn't work. They've both trained their tails." _Too late,_ Trunks thought as Gohan's tail lifted his surprised father from the ground before smashing him into the ground, cracking the floor. He promptly let go and rolled away rubbing his sore, now bruised shoulder.

"Boy! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded a pissed off Vegeta.

"You never asked," said Trunks trying not to smirk.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you just go Super Saiyan Two?" suggested Gohan. "You're all ready at the right level. I can feel it."

Vegeta just sneered and attacked, followed by Goten and Trunks. Gohan dodged and blocked without effort, and was probably the only one to notice Bulma had come to watch. He then noticed while Goten was floating to get a better reach of him, Trunks was not. It was then he realised nobody taught Trunks how to fly. So he amusedly shot into the sky. Vegeta and Goten following, leaving a pouting Trunks behind. Vegeta and Goten continued to attack.

"That's cheating," said Vegeta suddenly. "My brat can't fly."

Gohan shook his head in amusement, a smug grin on his lips. "Not my fault you never taught him," he retorted as he ducked and grabbed Vegeta's leg throwing him into the ground with a boom. The shoved Goten harder than he could take and he went down after him, and landed on his gut winding the man. Both reverting back to normal. Gohan landing looking at Trunks who waved his hands in surrender, also reverting his form, followed by Gohan. "Well I win a prize."

Vegeta scowled as he stood knocking Goten to the floor. "Well, out with it. What do ya want?"

Gohan pointed to Trunks. "I want a new student." He figured it wouldn't hurt. The kid really needed a stable teacher. And certainly needed flying lessons. Plus taking him off their hands every once and a while will be good repayment for their free babysitting.

Vegeta seemed to sigh in relief. "Fine he's all yours."

"Great," Gohan grinned. "I'll take him weekends and school holidays'."

"Really?" asked Trunks brimming with excitement. "Can I mum?" he turned to her. She grinned and nodded. It was a good excuse to see more of Gohan, and have some Trunks free time. "Cool," he turned back to Gohan. "Will you teach me to fly too?"

"Of course," he replied. Gohan worked out the details with Bulma. Trunks would leave with him on Friday afternoons once schools finished, and return Monday mornings with Goten before school. He then spent the rest of the day catching up with Bulma while the kids played in Trunks's room and Vegeta returned to his GR. Last Gohan saw he was muttering about breaking the SS2 border. Gohan and Goten ate there before returning. Though feeding four hungry Saiyans is a lot of hard work on the fast food deliveryman. Before they left Bulma made sure to remind them of their guests, and barbeque tomorrow.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__Well…, another chapter down. I hope it was good enough. I'm not too sure._


	4. Reunion: Part II

_**Super Saiyans Hyper**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Reunion Part II**_

The next morning. Sunday. Gohan and Goten spent a few hours running for their usual morning workout. Then spent a while cleaning up, because boys being boys were not the cleanest of people. Not that the house is a mess; just a little untidy.

They waited for their guests out front on one of the many benches Gohan made a few years back when he was board and did not feel like training. Plus Goten enjoyed helping.

"Ahoy down there!" a loud familiar voice called. The two boys looked up to see Krillen with hair. he looked so different, and Gohan had thought he was naturally bald. He landed with a huge smile with Eighteen who was carrying a young girl in her arms. she looked to be about Goten's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother.

"Hello Krillen. I hear you married some robot and had a kid," he smirked as Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him. "Ahh, come Eighteen that was funny."

She just scowled. Gohan shrugged and turned to Krillen. "So how have you been?"

He chuckled nervously. "I've been okay. Where's your mum?" he asked looking around.

Gohan frowned. "Didn't Bulma tell you?" he asked uncomfortably.

Krillen looked confused. "Tell me what."

"She's with dad," he replied nonchalant.

"Oh. You wished Goku back?" he asked excitedly.

"No you dimwit," Eighteen butted in.

"Oh. I'm sorry Gohan. So whose been taking care of you?"

"Daddy takes care of me," Goten piped in grinning impishly as he hopped on Gohan's back and onto his shoulder.

Krillen continued looking confused. Eighteen wonders about his lack of intellect sometimes. "I believe he means Gohan." She sighed as she placed her little girl down.

Gohan laughed. "Oh. Who do we have here?" he asked looking down at the little girl who giggled at Goten as he waved energetically at her.

"I'm Marron," she replied cheerfully.

"I'm Goten. Why don't you climb up my daddy. He's the strongest person on Earth," asked Goten grinning cheerfully. She looked at the smiling pair nervously. Then to her dad who grinned and nodded. Then her mum who gave a small smile and a small nod before grinning brightly and climbing up Gohan and sitting next to Goten, a shoulder each. They both giggled in amusement, and began a conversation about their favourite things.

"Bulma will be here in a minuet," said Gohan. "I can sense Vegeta. I think he just jumped out of the hover car. I don't think he can sit still for too long."

Krillen chuckled just as Vegeta landed next to them. Gohan then realised everyone were dressed up except him and Goten. "Wow I feel under dressed."

Vegeta growled. "If I knew you were gonna be wearing a comfortable gi, I would have too. The woman made me wear a suit. Go and change, now!" he demanded.

"Sorry," he replied. "But I haven't been clothe shopping in about four years, except what I bought for school. Nothing else fits. Plus it's hard to get trousers with a tail hole."

Vegeta snarled. "Rub it in my face why don't you. The super duper Super Saiyan Three has a tail."

"I thought it was Super Saiyan Two?" asked Krillen in confusion.

Eighteen sighed. "He has obviously gained power since then. Strength seems to poor off him," she told him matter of factually.

"Oh. I suppose it does," he agreed blushing at how slow he was being today.

Vegeta shook his head rolling his eyes. "Is there anything to drink around here?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure. There's water in the taps. Or if you want there's fruit in the kitchen you'll have to squeeze the juice yourself. I was meant to pick up groceries yesterday but we were at yours so long the store was closed."

Vegeta growled in frustration, skulking off to the house while Krillen snickered. "Do you think he'll squeeze his own, or return with the fruit?"

"Probably…" Gohan trailed off when Vegeta returned with a bowl of mangoes munching on one. Even Eighteen laughed as he sat at a bench to eat. Then Bulma landed her hover car with, Trunks her mother and father.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan and Krillen greeted together. Soon after Yamcha arrived followed by Piccolo and Dende and there get together with everyone who could make it arrived. Goten, Trunks and Marron had disappeared together playing hide and go seek. The adults all sat around talking, with Krillen cooking the food on the barbeque.

"Where'd Vegeta get to?" asked Bulma frowning.

"He's behind the house somewhere," Krillen told her. "Don't ask me why."

Gohan laughed. "I think he discovered the gravity chambers. He's probably got it to make him a gi, and ditched his suit."

Bulma sighed shaking her head sadly. "I'll go get him," she began to get up; however Gohan stopped her.

"No need. I'll get him. I want to discus something with him anyway." She nodded as Gohan stood, and flew off over the house, landing outside the main gravity chamber, sensing Vegeta inside, opened the door. The machine shut down as he walked in. He was amused Vegeta was Super Saiyan, wearing the same gi design as Gohan.

The older Saiyan growled in frustration. "Do you mind I was busy?"

Gohan shrugged. "I just came to tell you a few things I have discovered about our transformation."

Vegeta corked an eyebrow. He was obviously interested but to proud to listen. Gohan had had enough of sensing Vegeta killing himself trying to ascend and not getting anywhere so planed to tell him. He was not going to tell all the secrets. He has to learn for him self. However helping him ascend will brighten his day and therefore Bulma's too.

"Follow me," Gohan said exiting the GR. Unsurprisingly Vegeta followed and Gohan took to the sky, followed closely for a few minuets by Vegeta.

They soon hovered a mile above a large valley. "Now the transformations are created by emotions. I'll let you in on a little secret. My first transformation happened because of my fear. My need to be strong enough to stop Cell. I needed that power. I was afraid of loosing my friends and family. Fear triggers the first transformation. Do not deny it you know that too. That same fear is also how my dad found it."

Vegeta never said a word. He just listened expressionless. "Hate and desperation triggers the second transformation. Rage, anger. Pure destructive need. Cell was hurting my friends and family. I let my furry go, and I transformed. Imagine how you would feel if some asshole space jerks came here and tried to kill Bulma and Trunks. Your family. Use that feeling of hate and desperation."

"I've tried. I can't do it," Vegeta suddenly spat out.

Gohan smirked. "Oh the big bad Prince of all Saiyans is a wimpy little baby," he mocked. "Maybe you need me to change your dipper!" he laughed, and dodged when a fist flew at him. He continued his taunting as Vegeta kept missing each one. He was seething with rage. Gohan chuckled. "Is that all you've got. Wow Vegeta and I thought you were tough. Once upon a time, I was actually scared of you. HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Brat!" Vegeta yelled. "And stay still!"

Gohan complied and blocked his fist with one finger. "Are you playing games? Seven years and this is all you have to show for it. I guess its you whose the third class warrior not Kakkarott."

"AAAAAHHHHHHUUUUGGGGGHHH!" Vegeta screamed his blinding furry. His power increasing, exploding outwards, his yellow aura building. Gohan watched amusedly. Vegeta is too gullible. Sparks of blue lightning started flowing and dancing around the ex-prince. His hair loosened. He attacked again.

Gohan chucked as he barely dodged. "AHHHHUGHHH!" he cried out powering up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta stopped in surprise.

Gohan smirked. "How do you feel now you've broken the border to level two?"

Vegeta looked at himself in shock. He had done it, and he had ascended. He looked at Gohan to see him smirking smugly. "How?" he demanded.

Gohan grinned. "You just needed the right motivation."

Vegeta suddenly grinned widely. "It feels incredible."

Gohan nodded his agreement. "Well, lets get back shall we before our boys eat everything themselves."

Vegeta sweatdropped and shot off, and he was passed by a Super Saiyan Three Gohan. He wondered what that transformation cost ones heart.

Vegeta landed moments later next to his Super Saiyan Three rival and they both powered down.

"Dad!" said Trunks staring at him in awe. "Was that Super Saiyan Two?"

Vegeta smirked and gave a short nod. "That's great Vegeta," Bulma smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' to Gohan, who smiled and winked.

"Food!" said Gohan drooling slightly at the food-laden table. He and Vegeta sat so fast blink and you missed it. They dug in straightway. "This is great… Krillen," he added to a mouth full of food, as he swallowed thumping his chest. Gohan was still eating when even Vegeta had finished. "Ya know the more power a person has or uses. The more food they have to consume." He stuffed a burger down his throat. "When Vegeta reaches level three he'll eat as much." He stuffed in two hotdogs, while all but the Saiyans watched in horror. "Goten's nearing the border of level two, and Trunks is not far behind. It should be easier for them because they were born powerful."

"How can you afford that much food?" asked Bulma in amazement.

"They have enough vegetables and fruit growing out back," commented Vegeta.

"Plus," continued Gohan through his food. "It isn't hard to capture a dinosaur or something is it. And I have super powers for manual labour. It's good training, just how Kakkarott started out."

"When did you start calling Goku that?" Bulma asked, surprised.

"Oh, just then. I was testing it out. Ya know it's quite an interesting name." He continued munching for a while. When Gohan finally finished everyone sat around for a while, and Bulma had just returned from the house, having gone to upgrade the GR's computers.

"I'm surprised, Gohan," she said sitting next to him. "I did not expect you to have things so together."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks. Well I never really had much of a childhood when I was little, so I'm just making sure I don't screw up Goten's like mum and dad did mine. Mum was always' making me study, and dad wanting me to train. Goten knows with me he can stop anytime he wants when he's board and wants to play. If the world needs saving I'll save it for him," he sighed sadly.

Bulma sighed sadly with a small smile, knowing Gohan would never put his son in the same position Goku put him. "Well kid anytime you need a break you let me know."

Gohan grinned widely. "Thanks, but I actually have a lot of fun with Goten. And Piccolo is always near by watching out for us."

Bulma smiled; thankful someone had been there for him. "Well. I have a gift for you, Gohan," she said grinning cheekily as she handed him a capsule.

"What's in it?" he asked her.

"Well activate it and find out," she said smirking.

He shrugged pressed the button and through the capsule to the ground. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a jet-black sports jet car, with a bronze and gold dragon printed on the hood and sides that reminded him of the dragon from the Dragonballs.

"Wow," he whispered. "When I said that about the car I was joking."

She smiled. "Well I thought you needed one. With that car, your body, and adorable little Goten you'll be beating off all the girls at school."

Gohan blushed deep scarlet while everyone laughed. "Err… hehe, err thanks… I guess," he stuttered nervously. Gohan would rather fight one hundred Cells rather than face girls like that, especially city girls. He had recently started reading teen social magazines. Hoping they would give him tips on fitting in with kids his own age. Though now he knows without a doubt that he would be a total failure in the girl department. In fact he thought he would be one of those loner kids than nobody wants to talk to.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. School

_**Super Saiyans Hyper**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**School**_

The next morning, Gohan had woken early for a quick run before his shower. Then getting dressed, wearing red trousers, and white long sleeved top and black shoes. He woke Goten who could do his morning routine with Trunks later, and grabbing a quick breakfast. Then his book bag, making sure he had all his capsules. He noticed to his horror he had only half and hour till classes start.

Gohan not wanting to be late his first day went SS3, grabbed Goten holding the boy tight to his chest shot off towards West City, only taking five minutes and soon dropped off Goten with Bulma. He then headed for Satan City in normal form, landing in an empty alley. He had fifteen minutes to spare so did not rush since he would be on time.

He was walking along the sidewalk when he heard ringing bells, followed by screams. Looking round he witnessed about ten large men with guns, as they opened fire on the waiting police and swat units.

Gohan figured the building was a bank. He thought if the thieves were not stopped soon they would end up killing some innocent passer by. He thought for a moment, grinning, looking round he saw no one looking so he faded away to reappear on the banks roof.

He dropped his bag down and went Super Saiyan Three to keep his true self-hidden. He phased down knocking down two robbers he appeared behind. He was quite surprised to see a young girl about his age had also taken down a robber, with a swift kick to the nuts.

Gohan then saw her staring at him in surprise. She was quite a pretty girl. Long black hair in pigtails. Her icy blue eyes went wide with fright as she saw three other robbers firing automatic weapons and her. She flinched away, waiting for her end when it did not come she saw the golden haired boy his back to her, his mane of golden hair shot down to his waist, a soft yellow aura emanating from him.

Everything seemed to go deathly quiet, when the boy put both closed hands to his sides, opened them and hundreds of crushed pieces of metal fell to the floor, clattering. She peeked round the golden boy to see pure terror on the bank robbers faces as they threw down their weapons and themselves to their hands and knees begging him not to hurt them.

When a robber came out of nowhere and punched the Gold Fighter in the face, the young man did not flinch or even move. However, his attacker screamed like a baby holding his now broken fist protectively. She could even see the guys fingers bent at odd angles. She almost felt sorry for him… almost.

The Gold Fighter turned to her smirking smugly, winked and disappeared into thin air. The raven-haired girl just stood still transfixed not realising she had a huge blush streaked across her cheeks while the cops moved in to arrest the criminals. The bystanders were chatting excitedly about the golden haired boy.

What she saw seems impossible, but she witnessed it with her own eyes. He was clearly punched in the face but never budged. The criminal had actually broken his hand and fingers on his face. She frowned in thought. She had seen something similar before but couldn't think where.

Gohan walked into the school grounds hair once again black, after retrieving his book bag. He managed to find reception and knocked on the door. He heard a voice ask him to enter.

"Hi, err… I'm Son Gohan…" The woman at the desk did not even look up. She just handed him a sheet of paper with his classes on. He shrugged and left the office, looking at the sheet of paper it read 'class 208'. He made his way through the halls, and found the class in record time. Though he had to wonder. The school doesn't seem large enough to have that many classes.

He knocked on the door. "Come in…" he nervously opened the door and walked in. A man stood at the front of the class, with greying brown hair. The students sat at raised desks. "Okay class settle down," he said quieting the class that now stared at Gohan in mild interest. "We have a new student starting today. He scored one hundred percent on his entrance exams… this is Son Gohan," he smiled at him. "Well Gohan. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

Gohan gulped as he stood before the class. He nervously scratched the back of his head. He dreaded this sort of thing. "Err… hehe. Well my names Gohan… err… I'm seventeen," he went quiet for a second and sweatdropped that they were waiting for more. "Umm," he continued. "I err, like martial arts… hehe."

The teacher sighed and took pity on his new student. "Very well, Gohan. Why don't you find a seat and we can begin class."

Gohan sighed in relief, nodding. He looked up at the rows as the other students began talking again. "Oh Gohan, Gohan!" a blonde girl from the middle row called his name waving at him. "You can come and sit next to me!" she suggested pointing out the empty seat. He sighed gratefully and quickly took that seat. The blonde girl was quite pretty, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Err, thanks," he said appreciatively.

She smiled at him. "Well aren't you a cutie," she replied. Gohan blushed deep scarlet. "I'm Erasa, and this is Sharpener," she pointed to a boy with long blonde hair. "And Videl," she pointed to the girl next to her.

Gohan sweatdropped. It was the girl he saved earlier, from the bank robbers. How the hell did she get here before him? "Err… nice to meet you," he said nervously.

Videl just ignored him, which for some reason made him slightly saddened. Sharpener however eyed him critically before returning his attention to Videl, while Gohan pulled out his schoolbooks.

"What were you saying about this Gold Fighter?" asked Sharpener of Videl, which got Gohan's interest. He gulped.

"I don't know - there was something familiar about him, and who the hell catches bullets?" she demanded. "And who the hell breaks some ones fist on their face?"

"Obviously the Gold Fighter does," Erasa piped in helpfully, with a hint of amusement.

Videl scowled at her. Gohan thought it was probably the cutest scowl he had ever witnessed, before shaking that unwanted thought from his head. She was going to cause him trouble. He just knew it.

Videl then glanced at him, looked away, and then back again. "The Gold Fighter was wearing red trouser and a white top, with an Orange Star school badge."

Gohan sweatdropped, gulping nervously. "Who's this Gold Fighter?" he thought best to play innocent.

"He's this new Superhero who saved Videl earlier," said Erasa cheerfully.

"Oh," said Gohan interestedly. "Why'd you need to be saved?"

Videl ignored him. However, Erasa answered. "She fights crime for the police."

Gohan burst out laughing, getting some strange looks. His laugh slowed down to a few chuckles. "Oh sorry. I thought you were joking. The cops must be useless if they rely of teenagers to do their jobs."

Erasa and Sharpener both laughed, and to their surprised Videl seemed to be trying her hardest not too. "Oh my god, Gohan. You're a miracle worker. You made Videl laugh. It must be destiny."

Videl glared, narrowing her eyes at Erasa. "Did not," she disagreed, though her cheeks stained pink.

Later that day at lunch. Gohan was sitting alone out site by a large oak tree, eating his twenty-course meal in the sun, when Erasa, Sharpener and Videl the later reluctantly, came and sat with him. He did not notice them for a moment. They were staring at him in horror as he ate enough to feed a small troop of marines at speeds they previously thought impossible.

"Where do you suppose he puts it all?" Erasa asked the other two in awe.

Gohan looked up in surprise. "Hi," he said nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't," Erasa giggled. "You were busy stuffing more food down your throat than we eat in a month."

Gohan blushed deeply. "Hehe… well, err… hehe," he scratched the back of his head. _Wow, school is more trouble than its worth. _"Well. Umm… we have sports next till end of school, err, what will we be doing?" he asked changing the subject and finishing his lunch in a more polite humanlike manner.

"Baseball," Sharpener replied smirking. Gohan completely missing the evilness of that smirk, or the fact Videl kept staring at him, with a small blush, which however was not missed by Erasa who got a sneaky evil glint to her eyes that was missed by the others.

Gohan was out with the class on the baseball field wearing black workout trouser and long-sleeved baggy white top. Mostly everyone else was wearing shorts and tee shirt. Gohan, was surprised when he noticed Videl scowling angrily at him. He had unfortunately been staring at her legs; he quickly diverted his eyes blushing.

"Okay, girls," the coach began. "You'll be using that field." He pointed to another baseball diamond, and the girls all headed off. "Boys. It's going to be shirts verses skins."

Gohan groaned inwardly when he was put on the team that had to take off their shirts. That was the reason he wore baggy shirts, and the fact the girls had all stopped when they heard to watch was highly embarrassing.

"What's the matter, Gohan," Sharpener sneered, smirking. "Afraid all the girls will see how skinny you are?"

Gohan sighed and removed his shirt lobbing it to the side. Automatically Sharpeners smirk disappeared for a look of horror. Gohan was very self-conscious of all the girls staring at him; he even saw a couple drooling. He laughed nervously.

"Well," the coach interrupted. "Let's get on with our game."

Gohan was up to bat, not sure, whether to even swing. The pitcher: Sharpener threw the ball straight at him, and it smacked him in the face. He did not even flinch; everybody watching did the flinching.

Videl too was watching the boys' game. She could not understand Gohan. Sure, he is cute. Has a killer body, and even seems kinda sweet, but she was also suspicious, which was added to when he just got hit in the face by the ball as though it was nothing.

Videl watched as Sharpener pitched to Gohan again. This time he hit it straight at Sharpener who was knocked flying back at least ten feet by the ball. There was defiantly something suspicious about Gohan. How could he hit that hard? He could probably play professionally with that skill.

"Wow," Erasa said wide-eyed. "Gohan's really good isn't he?"

Videl looked at her friend in surprise and shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

Erasa nodded knowingly. "I've seen you do nothing but staring at him all day," she said accusingly.

"What!" Videl turned on her friend angrily; blushing a deep red. "I am not interested in Son Gohan! Anyway even if I was, my dad won't let me date anyone weaker than him."

Erasa grinned. "Well, what he just did doesn't look weak. He said he likes martial arts; maybe he's good. You should ask him."

Videl frowned in thought. "I doubt it. He's too nerdy to be any good."

Erasa shrugged in amusement.

_Finally,_ Gohan thought as he walked out of school at the end of the day. "Hey Gohan," said Erasa approaching him.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Could you give me a ride home please?" she asked, wanting to see what kind of car he drives.

Gohan thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "Sure," he pulled out the correct capsule and threw it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Erasa gasped. "Wow, you must be loaded?"

"Not really," he shrugged opening the passenger door for her to enter, before hoping in the drivers' side and flying off. Videl watched as Gohan and her best friend flew away, slightly jealous, and scolding herself for feeling that way about a boy.

Nope. She squishes that feeling now. So, Gohan's smart, sweet, cute, and athletic and got a killer body. Every girls dream guy. But not hers, nope. She needs somebody who would bravely stand up to her father and defeat him, or she'll be single forever.

After Gohan dropped Erasa off at her house, he drove into an alley and re-capsule(d) his car before flying off towards West City. Erasa had asked too many questions about martial arts, and he thought he might have let slip some things best left unsaid. He wished he never mentioned martial arts at all now. Ah well, it isn't like he can turn back time.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Big Bang

_**Super Saiyans Hyper**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Big Bang**_

Gohan soon landed at Bulma's, and sat lazily on the sofa. "Good day at school?" said Bulma joining him, and newspaper in hand.

Gohan shrugged. "It was okay."

Bulma smirked. "So how was the Gold Fighters day? Stop any criminals on the way?" she asked amusedly.

It took Gohan a few moments to process what she said. His eyes snapped up to hers, she still wore that smirk. "How'd you know about that?"

She held up her paper. It had a full colour picture of him, Super Saiyan Three. "So Gohan, you're a Super Hero now, huh?"

Gohan sighed. "I guess. I have to make sure Videl doesn't end up in an early grave. I swear Satan City Cops are useless, asking a seventeen year old girl to do their jobs."

Bulma's' smirk grew eerily evil. "So who's Videl? A girl you like?"

Gohan blushed. "No, she's just a girl in my class. She's Mr. Satan's daughter."

Bulma laughed. "You have a crush on that moron's daughter," she said highly amused.

"I do not," Gohan disagreed glaring at her.

"Well I know what you need…"

"Yeah, a tail hole. You have no idea how uncomfortable I am," he interrupted.

She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Stick around for a couple of hours. I'll be back soon." She then got up rushing out laughing evilly.

Gohan shrugged nervously, and went to the kitchen, finding the other three Saiyans eating. "Daddy," Goten yelled ecstatically, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Goten, Trunks, Vegeta," he grinned.

Vegeta glared at the other three's cheerfulness. "Why was my mate just now laughing like an evil scientist?" he asked.

Gohan shrugged. "She never said."

"Daddy, daddy," interrupted Goten. "I saw you in the paper. This is so cool. Trunks said you're a Super Hero, just like from the comics."

Gohan placed him back on his feet, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, well I guess… well some one had to stop those thieves."

Goten and Trunks nodded excitedly as Gohan took a seat. He was then forced into telling the two kids about the whole bank robbery. Vegeta seemed to find the whole thing amusing before practically dragging Gohan to the GR for a spar.

"One hundred times gravity," muttered Vegeta after they had put on a gi each, and Gohan thankfully had a tail hole in his. Vegeta then powered up to SS2 and expected Gohan to power up too. "Aren't you going to go Super?" he asked expectantly.

Gohan smirked. "Nope. Let's see how well I do without it."

Vegeta shrugged, smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. He then attacked with a kick Gohan barely dodged. Gohan fired a blue Ki blast that hit the older Saiyan in the face knocking him back slightly.

"Is that all you got," mocked Vegeta as he sent a blast at Gohan. The hybrid barely avoided it, and it exploded against the wall. Gohan jumped into the air with a kick. Vegeta blocked with his arm, sending a punch with his other. Gohan blocked barely with his free leg. Then they were moving so fast even the two young Saiyan boys watching through the window in the door could hardly keep up.

Gohan was on the defensive most of the time, blocking fists, legs and feet as they came at him, and the occasional Ki blast, only getting in a few hits himself. Gohan was hit quite a few times, and he only managed a few good hits on the ex-Saiyan prince.

"AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" yelled Gohan, finally going Super Saiyan and blocking a rain storm of rapid fire Ki blasts. "That was close," he commented as Vegeta let up his attack and the smoke cleared.

"I thought you weren't going super," commented Vegeta glaring daggers.

Gohan smirked. "Yeah well. I changed my mind. Kaa…" he began gathering a blue-white ball of energy at his right hip, cupped in both hands.

Vegeta smirked, the backs of his hands facing together and a purple light ball of energy started forming.

"Mee…" Gohan continued as the blue-white ball of energy grew in size and brightness. "Haa… mehaaaaaaaaaa!" he shot his hands forward and a huge wave of blue-white light energy headed towards Vegeta.

"Gallic Gun Fire!" a wave of purple fired at Gohan from Vegeta. The two Ki wave attacks collided, both Saiyans slid back a few inches before regaining their footing. The two beams of energy connected in the middle, like a large bubble, neither one moving towards the other, both Saiyans at a stalemate. "WWWAAAAHHHHAHAHAHA!" laughed Vegeta as his Gallic Gun attack started pushing Gohan's Kamehameha Wave towards the younger Saiyan.

"Ahhhhhhh… two fold!" Vegeta's laughter stopped as the beams stopped heading back towards Gohan and started heading towards Vegeta. Gohan's Kamehameha Wave gaining in size.

"Two can play at that!" roared Vegeta. "Super Gallic Gun!" a yellow light ignited with in the purple and both beams stopped in a dead stand off, once again in the middle.

"Wow, Goten," said Trunks, watching the fight with his new best friend. "They're really tearing into each other with everything."

Goten nodded. "But daddy's not even Super Saiyan Two."

Trunks nodded. "This ways cooler. They're both equally matched."

Goten grinned. "Can you use Gallic Gun? Daddy taught me the Kamehameha Wave."

Trunks shook his head sadly. "Dad taught me Final Flash though. And he said when I get stronger he might teach me one of his Super Saiyan Ki attacks."

"Really, which one?" asked Goten excitedly.

"Big Bang. It's awesome," declared the young Briefs heir.

"Wicked. My daddy can do that one," replied the young Son smugly. "He said it took ages to figure out how your dad did it."

"Cool," responded the lavender haired boy. "What other attack does your dad have?"

Goten grinned excitedly as the two watched their parents continue to try to get their ki waves to engulf the others. "Masenko. Mr. Piccolo taught him that. Explosion, and Super Explosion. I can do them too. But my favourite is his Super Saiyan Three attack, Gravity Cannon. It's awesome. It crushes stuff."

"Dad taught me Explosion too," said Trunks, "But I haven't learnt Super Explosion yet."

Back in the GR, both Gohan and Vegeta were tiring. "Three Fold…" screamed the younger, and his Ki wave increased pace, suddenly both beams exploded, sending both Saiyans flying into the opposite walls. They both staggered to their feet, panting for breathe, sweating, with a few cuts and bruises.

Vegeta smirked. "So what else you got?"

Gohan returned the smirk, putting his right hand out flat, fingers closed, a huge blue ball formed in seconds. Vegeta's' eyes went wide with recognition as he mimicked Gohan's actions.

"BIG BANG!" they both roared together. Two huge blue balls of Ki shot towards their opponents, colliding in the middle of the GR, in a tremendous, deafening explosion. The shock wave blasted both in to the walls again, causing huge dents, before they fell to the ground.

"Crap, that hurt," said Gohan in a raspy whisper as he sat up against his wall, breathing deeply, his gi in tatters.

Vegeta in a similar state, sat up against his wall, both Saiyans powered down to their normal states. "When did you learn 'MY' attack?" asked Vegeta in a raspy voice.

"A… a few years ago," replied Gohan, taking a deep steadying breath. "It took age's to get right."

"What other attacks of 'MINE' do you have in your arsenal?" asked the proud Saiyan, curious to know what other attacks his sparing partner might use against him.

"Just Big Bang and Gallic Gun. Though I don't really use the later, I prefer the Kamehameha Wave. But I might have to try that Super Gallic Gun," replied the eldest Son.

"Gee Trunks," said Goten, both little Saiyan scrambling to their feet after the blast knocked them down, Goten rubbing his sore bum. "That hurt."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Remind me not to stand so close next time."

"What are you boys doing?" asked a suspicious mother from behind. Both looked round grinning impishly, wondering why they thought they were in trouble when it was their dads destroying the GR.

"We were just watching daddy and Mr. Vegeta sparing," said Goten innocently.

"Very well," she said narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Go wash up for dinner you two…" no sooner had she finished saying dinner, had the two mini Saiyans disappeared. She laughed as she opened the GR door and the system shut down.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta demanded. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Bulma nodded amusedly. "Well I was only going to ask you two to wash up because dinner's read…" she trailed off as two indistinct blurs swished past her. She giggled shaking her head. Mention food to a pair of hungry Saiyans and even a good spar can wait.

Gohan and Vegeta had quick showers and changed into new gi's and were soon sitting at the dinning table with the two mini Saiyans, stuffing their faces with pizza. Bulma was eating at a more moderate pace. It always amused her how much they eat, and if Vegeta ever wanted to go out to a buffet, he was to go alone since he normally ate it all. Seriously, the guy has run people out of business.

After they finished eating, Bulma took Gohan off to her lab where she gave him a special watch and told him what it was for. Gohan grinned at it as he put it on and tried it out.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Fighter

**_Super Saiyans Hyper_**

**_ Chapter VII_**

**_ Fighter_**

Day two of school, Gohan had just sat at his seat next to Erasa, Videl and Sharpener next to her when the teacher entered and took attendance.

"Well," Mr. Pepper began after he had finished roll call. "I've decided to try something new starting today. It seems the large majority of you have been lacking in your after school studies. Therefore, I have decided to pair you all up for homework where you will both be responsible for each other grades as well as your own."

The whole class made a collective groan as he continued. "No use complaining, your laziness brought this upon you, so you have no one else to blame but yourselves. You are to study at each others homes," Gohan sweat dropped. This is so unfair. He's only been at school for one day, and he's complete his homework. "Curry is to be partners with Rice…" he went on and on, naming partners, which are none negotiable, unfortunately.

"Sharpener with Erasa, and finally our new student," said student sweat dropped, knowing there is only one other person left. "You will be studying with Videl." Videl and Goten looked at each other blushing slightly and gulped. Erasa had a smug smile that no one seemed to notice. The teacher soon began the lesson.

"Wow, this should be fun," said Erasa as they sat outside for lunch. They had been assigned quite a lot of joint homework. Gohan believed it was in attempt to make the students work together; otherwise it would be near impossible to get it done alone.

"Gohan," said Videl suddenly glaring at him. He sweat dropped. "I'll be coming to your house on Saturday," she said continuing to glare.

He gulped. "But I thought we could go to yours?" he tried weakly.

"Ha," she retorted. "Very funny! My dad will jump to unfounded conclusions and you will end up in the ring with him! We're studying at yours."

Gohan sighed, looking at the angry girl. "Okay, okay, you win. Anyway it works out better for me, I have two students to train, and I don't want to have to bring them with me," he said as though that was the most natural thing in the world. Then sweat dropped when he realised he told them about his 'adorable' (devil) students.

"You teach martial arts?" Sharpener snorted, only to receive a heated glare from Gohan, and subconsciously rubbed his ribs, remembering the baseball the day before.

"How old are your students?" asked Erasa interestedly.

Gohan gulped; there was no way out of this mess now. He should perhaps watch his mouth in the future. "Seven and nine," he then smirked, looking at Videl as he took a bite of his food. "How about you become my student too?" he asked cheekily.

Videl giggled for a second before she realised she doesn't do that sort of thing and giving him her most powerful glare, he winced. "Don't even try to be funny I'm not a little kid, I'm a level ten black belt at my fathers dojo, the highest level there is."

Gohan gulped and sweat dropped, however his curiosity was peeked; he could sense she has quite a high Ki level. She could be quite powerful if she learnt to control it. He had no doubt she is stronger than her father is.

"So how strong is your dad?" he asked bravely. "I bet you could take him."

Videl blushed lightly at the complement. "My dad defeated Cell, and I doubt I would stand a chance."

Gohan chuckled as he finished his lunch, screwed up the empty paper bag it came in and threw it over twenty meters into the bin. "Don't believe everything you're told, doesn't the Gold Fighter look familiar?" He then walked off trying not to laugh or run at his daring as he entered the school.

Videl sat there in shock. That is it, where the Gold Fighter looked familiar. He was at the Cell games, only now with longer hair. _Could it be possible_ _the Gold Fighter defeated Cell and my father lied?_ She asked herself. _No,_ _not possible, why would he lie,_ she retorted in her mind. _Well how could someone so embarrassing have won?_

Videl's mind was a conundrum of doubt and uncertainty… could her father be a fraud, and could everything she has be because of his lies. If so that meant those other fighters really could fly, and fire energy blasts. She thought back to the day before when the Gold Fighter saved her life, remembering the bullets he caught with his bare hands, then he just disappeared, phasing away. _Could it be that he did not just disappear, could it be that he is just so fast he cannot be seen?_

_No, impossible?_ She disagreed with her self. _But then Gohan obviously_ _believes it's possible,_ _and he's not exactly stupid._ _Dam you Gohan, why'd you have to make me doubt my own father? _

She was bought from her musing during last class, maths, when her watch started bleeping; she pressed a button and raised it to her mouth. "Yes chief," she said.

"The Red Shark gang is holding the mayor hostage, we need you right away."

"I'm on my way," she replied, getting up from her seat and down to the front of the class. She just left and the teacher ignored her as though it was a common occurrence. Gohan rolled his eyes, and these people are supposed to look out for the students.

Gohan quickly raised his hand. "Yes Gohan?" asked the teacher.

"Err, may I be excused. I err, need to use the bathroom?"

"Very well," she replied, and Gohan quickly followed in Videl's wake, quickly exiting the classroom into the empty corridor, pressing a button on his watch, his clothes changed.

Videl landed her copter near the police outside the mayor's office of city hall. "What's the situation?" she asked anxiously.

The officer looked at her sighing in relief. "The leader of the Red Sharks gang is demanding a fight with your father."

Videl growled angrily. "Tell him, his daughter will fight instead."

The officer nodded, and picked up the phone while Videl waited impatiently. Soon a huge man about five times as big as Videl exited the building followed by some of his gang, but no mayor or hostages.

"Try anything stupid, and the mayor and the hostages are dead. It's just you and me girly," he said with a wicked grin. However just as they entered fighting stances, the doors to City Hall, smashed open as five unconscious men came flying out, crashing painfully to the asphalt, and followed by a young man with golden hair down to his waist.

He was wearing a white gi and skin-tight gloves, with yellow under shirt, golden wrist guards and boots, his huge powerful muscles defied through his clothes. He had a golden furred tail that swished about gently along with his hair in the gentle pull from the power of his yellow aura.

The Gold Fighter smirked at the leader of the Red Sharks gang as he floated off the ground and gently glided over the men he had already defeated. Stopped, floating a foot from the ground, crossed his arms across his chest, smirk still in place. Videl's heart was beating at an all time high, remembering Gohan's words earlier today.

"Hi. I suggest you turn yourself in," Gold Fighter spoke calmly to the Red Shark thugs. "Unless you want to join your friends in the emergency room at Satan City Hospital?"

The Red sharks' leader smirked. "Well what are you supposed to be, monkey boy," Gold Fighter growled. "It doesn't matter, those fools can't get anything right," he grinned widely as he pulled a small control from his pocked, and pressed a button. "Two minuets and the bomb goes boom."

Gohan's eyes went wide with shock before he narrowed them in anger, blue sparks literarily danced dangerously in his green/blue eyes. "If anyone dies, I'll send you to otherworld with them," he said before he shot off towards the building phasing out, he reappeared in the mayor's office where all the hostages were held.

"Everyone out now, there's a bomb," he said landing on the floor, "quickly!" he added as they manically rushed for the exit.

"Please, please," a panicked woman rushed up to him. "They took one of the school children, a little girl, her names Beth."

Gohan nodded. "I'll find her you get out now." She nodded and quickly followed the others, as Gohan began his frantic search.

Outside, all of the Red Sharks gang, except their leader had been placed into custody. Videl was in a fierce fistfight, and loosing, he was fast for such a giant sized man. She ducked and dodged, barely, she had a few cuts and bruises. She barely noticed the fleeing hostages as she jumped up and kicked the man in the head, before he grabbed her leg and threw her into a car.

Gohan meanwhile, found the bomb and eight year old red haired girl tied up in the basement crying. "Its going to be okay," he reassured her as he glimpsed the bombs timer, 2 seconds, he sweat dropped as he held the crying girl protectively, in his left arm. _It's now or never, _he thought pleadingly to himself. He lifted his right hand and pointed two fingers at his forehead, concentrating his power and on his destination.

Outside Videl, weakly climbed off the car as the Red Sharks leader, smirking, slowly approached, which halted, as a huge explosion knocked them both to the ground. Looking up Videl saw City Hall, crumbling to the ground, burning to pieces, flames reaching for the clouds.

Her heart sank as she heard the giant man laughing as he got to his feet. "HAHAHAHA! Looks like I got rid of that gold menace. I guess the little cry baby girl was just a bonus… HAHAHA!…" he trailed off when out of nowhere, the Gold Fighter, swished into existence, without a singe, carrying a little girl.

Gold Fighters sea green eyes glared hate, rage and power at the Red Sharks leader as he passed the little girl to a frantic teacher. "You cowardly Bastard," he thundered, the ground shook at his proclamation, blue-white streams of lightning started dancing around his body. He then phased out. The Red Sharks leader suddenly went flying backwards, smashing into a small car that toppled over. The Red Sharks leader crumpled down, bleeding from his mouth, either dead or unconscious Videl was not sure, but right now, she did not care even if the former were true, he deserved it.

Videl stared at the Gold Fighter, stupefied like everyone else. He looked over at her with a small sad smile, and slowly approached, the lighting and aura ceasing.

Gohan offered Videl his hand, and after a moment's hesitation she took it. She could feel an awesome strength running through him as he pulled her from the ground with no effort.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her stand.

He then pulled a small pouch from his pocket and offered her a bean. "Eat this. It's called a Senzu Bean. It's magic. It will heal you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking magic doesn't exist for a moment, when she realised she thought it impossible to fly or move as fast as him this morning. So she took the bean and chewed it, finally swallowing. It happened instantly. Her bleeding stopped and bruises disappeared, and she felt good as new, wide-awake and as healthy as ever. She even felt as if she has just eaten a really large meal.

"Wow," she whispered as he let her go. "Thanks," she gave him a small grateful smile. "Who are you?" she asked.

Gohan grinned. "You know that isn't how secret identities stay secret if I tell you. I'm just the Gold Fighter according to the papers. Goodbye Miss Videl." He then placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared in a swish of lines.

Videl watched the spot he vanished from for a moment before she became aware of all the press-taking pictures. She quickly rushed to her copter with a lot on her mind she flew away.

Gohan reappeared at Capsule Corp, school having probably finished. He ended up in the lounge, where Bulma, Goten and Trunks were watching the news. He chuckled when he saw it was a feed from Satan City.

"And you saw it here people," the reporter said. "The Gold Fighter! Satan City's very own Superhero!"

"Daddy!" yelled Goten as he and Trunks jumped up onto him, using him as a climbing frame.

"That was brilliant, Gohan," proclaimed Trunks. "You really showed those bad guys who's boss," he grinned, swinging on Gohan's arm.

Gohan laughed as he powered down, and watched as they replayed the fight. "Yeah, you really showed those baddies," agreed Goten swinging on his other arm. "And you saved that girl again, is she going to be my new mommy?"

Gohan sweat dropped as Bulma laughed aloud, his face turning bright red. "Ahh, err… well, err that… err, isn't… hehe how things work," he stuttered near incoherently. Then glared at Bulma because she would not stop laughing, his glare however only made her laugh harder.

"Why not?" asked the confused boy. "She's pretty."

Gohan sighed; he really did not need this conversation. He dropped the two energetic boy on the sofa, flopping himself down next to Bulma. The two youngster immediately got up, both powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Hey, I want to be Gold Fighter," said Goten heatedly.

"But I want to be Gold Fighter," retorted Trunks.

Bulma giggled. "Why don't you both be Gold Fighters, and Vegeta can be the evil villain you need to defeat?" she suggested.

"Yay!" they both cried in joy as they hurried out of the room in search of the baddy. Gohan wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Vegeta or the boys.

Gohan laughed. "I'm screwed," he said.

"What happened, something at school?" asked Bulma interestedly.

"Yeah, that girl on TV is my new study partner," he began. "And she's coming over on Saturday, and I have two students. And I can't hide them because I let slip; now she's going to find out everything."

Bulma snickered. "Err; sorry… you have three students."

Gohan looked at her in surprise. "What! Vegeta's not coming too is he?" he was horrified at the thought. He would not get anything done Saturday if he did.

Bulma smiled in understanding. It seemed to her that fate was trying to set up Gohan and Videl, and doing a half-assed job at it. "No not Vegeta," she answered happy she gets to sit back and watch somebody else's messed up relationship for a change. It beats wondering how she ever ended up with Vegeta.

Gohan sighed in relief. "Who then? I don't remember offering to train anyone else?" he asked in thought… was he tired that day or something and just forgot.

"Marron," she replied. "Eighteen found out about you training Trunks so called me about an hour ago and demanded you train her daughter… something about Krillen being too soft on her, and Eighteen being too hard on her, so they decided you'll be her teacher. They said they'll bring her here Friday for you to pick her up with Goten and Trunks after school."

Gohan sighed, shaking his head. "That was nice of her to 'demand'. Well I suppose it can't get any worse."

Bulma smirked rolling her eyes. "Of course it can. Miss Satan could find out you're the Gold Fighter and demand and or blackmail you into teaching her too," she said grinning with suppressed laughter.

Gohan scowled, shooting her with his most powerful glare that had no affect. _She's been_ _spending too much time with Vegeta_, he thought in annoyance. "I should just translocate to New Nemak and hide." She laughed just laughed at him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_A/N: _**Thank you for reading, I hope it was OK, I couldn't think of much else to do at this point. It's sometimes hard to get to the important parts, so I guess this is kind of a filler chapter. **_PLEASE READ BELOW!_**

**_Read below… Harry Potter and the Heroes War - preview!  
_**

Ok, I've written a Harry Potter story, it's just been uploaded and updating to chapter V. It's called **Harry potter and the Heroes War**. Now I quite like it a lot as it is technically my first ever fic, though it was so shameful it never saw the light of day, but I always loved the story, original characters and plot. In fact, Harry Potter and the Heroes War could be called the mother to most of my fics as I stole some of its plot points and ideas for other fics, noticeably for Dragon Storm (if you red before I started reworking, and you'll notice when those chapters are back up). It is very very very long right now, and I plan to split it into 3 main fics, plus an extra one with new bad guys, as I had stopped halfway through that one when I started Dragon Storm, and plan to hopefully finish it

Now this story I've been fixing to the point that I'm practically rewriting ninety percent of how the story pans out, but the plot, character, and everything else it as it was meant to be. Please read and review.

Not many people have actually given it a look or the chance of day as the hit counts pretty low. So I've came up with the novel idea of leaving several scenes at the end of a few updated fics to hopefully boost interest, this fic being the first. Thanks and please read.

**_0oo00oo0_**

**_Harry Potter and the Heroes War – preview!_**

**_0oo00oo0_**

**_'Yes, hurry up and read the freaking thing! It's driving me crazy!' _**yelled a high voice, which sounded oddly mischievous, and he also sounded highly impatient.

**_'Indeed, Harry, Ginevra,' _**another male voice spoke, this time calmly, and with a wisdom and gentleness to his tone. **_'I would normally pride myself on disagreeing with mostly everything Loki has to say, but I must agree. The suspense is killing me.'_**

_'Umm… Merlin, I don't think you can die twice can you?' _

**_'What is it with you today sweetheart? That's twice you've rubbed it in that we're dead?' _**_asked a new voice, female this time with a saddened tone. _

_'I-I'm sorry Calypso, I wasn't thinking,' _she answered quickly but all she got in reply was some giggling. Ginny internally groaned. _'I forgot you like practical jokes as mush as me and Harry. But that was mean.'_

**_'Sorry,' _**she replied though she still giggled and sounded far from sorry. **_'But I've got to take what I can get. I had been stuck on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere all alone for most of my life.'_**

**_0oo00oo0_**

_I don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to write what comes to mind._

_Firstly, I should perhaps tell you my name, which is Igneous stoola!_

_I'm not famous and I'm not very powerful, and that's part of the reason why I'm writing to you._

_If the elders of my people new that I was conversing with a human, I would be in a lot of trouble, maybe even banished._

_Unfortunately it would be even worse if they found out that it is a wizard that I am communicating with. My kind is not overly fond of humans, magical or other wise. Though, they loathe mage and the arrogance your people have shown in the past. My humblest apologies, but sometimes a people can not just overlook the wrong doings of the past so effortlessly no matter how much we may wish too._

_I am writing to tell you that an enemy of yours known as Lord Voldemort is and has been for the past week trying to gain access to our small hidden Kingdom, away from humans, and I fear that before long he will have succeeded. If he breaches our protections, I fear the worst for those who live within the kingdom. _

_We are a peaceful people who have long since lost the ability to defend our selves, because of inactivity in such meaningless things as war. I think it was us who were arrogant in that we believed our peace could last forever._

_Please, this is where the two of you come in. There are rumours that have travelled even as far as us. We maybe shut-ins, but we still like to keep our ears to the ground, out of that morbid curiosity all creatures seem to have._

_We have heard of your exploits, deeds and accomplishments to date, and even our elders have been impressed, but it is still against our codes to ask for the help of magicians. However, I see no future for this kingdom if I do not, so when the time comes I shall take full responsibilities for my actions, and yours._

_From what I have learnt, the two of you are two of the most powerful Magic Users on the planet. That you are both heroes within your world and that neither of you hold any prejudice towards any other people. That you would save the life of a goblin child just as you would a human… please I truly beg this to be so._

_Is it not true that heroes save the day… and protect the week and innocent?_

_Unfortunately, my people are both week and innocent._

_That is why I beg for your help. Please I shall forever be at your mercy, and within your dept._

_You will find enclosed a map to our location._

_If you're as powerful as they say,_

_You should have no difficulty opening and closing an entrance through our cloaking fields and wards._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_ Igneous Stoola_

**_0oo00oo0_**

"An aura you idiot is the soul so work it out yourself!" she hissed as she climbed to her feet and stormed off.

**_0oo00oo0_**

She raised her katana up lazily. "Boom!" she whispered to it seductively. It flushed purple, and the sweetshop customers quivered back.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

The wall exploded and she shot forward in her excitement bursting through the dust cloud created by the walls destruction.

**_0oo00oo0_**

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made them shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

**_0oo00oo0_**

"I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

**_0oo00oo0_**

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. He found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

**_0oo00oo0_**

"I would have killed the lot," she commented offhandedly.

**_Please read and review Harry Potter and the Heroes War_**


	8. Good Day

_**Super Saiyan's Hyper**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Good Day**_

Friday at school, Gohan was sitting outside to lunch at his favourite tree with only Videl for company… for some reason Sharpener and Erasa who started dating each other the day had just disappeared.

The two were eating nervously, (as they hadn't been left alone before, and they both felt nervous). Videl kept shooting Gohan weird looks.

All week the Gold Fighter had been stopping crime, and always' showed up just after Videl got there. Now, she supposes that it could be nothing but coincidence, but she has this odd feeling he follows her to the scene of the crime.

Videl was now getting suspicious of Gohan, since he always made up an excuse to leave class, right after she was called away.

Moreover, he only came back to class maybe ten or fifteen minutes before her. It was freaky because she's certain a golden haired superhero that leaves the crime scene before her would get back, (to wherever they were) before her. After all the Gold Fighter doesn't need a copter as he can fly.

She did not think much of it until yesterday when she watched the tapes from the Cell games, not including the stupid re-enactment. Damn, that re-enactment makes her stomach squirm with how corny and cheesy it looks and sounds.

She noticed that the kid who she thought was the Gold Fighter looked familiar, and quite adorable.

However, that was not what caught her attention. It was two others, one with lavender hair, and the other with black hair, and a short stature.

Both men changed their hair and eyes colour. It seemed to be some kind of transformation that the kid and the man she believed might be his dad were in constantly.

She even saw at the beginning when her dad tried to fight Cell, (she really hadn't paid much attention before, and figured nobody has). She saw her dad punch and kick multiple times.

However, it looked to her as though Cell was not in the slightest hurt, or even uncomfortable with her father's lame attempt. Then when Cell just pushed her dad face first into some rocks as though he was nothing but a mere bug being a slight annoyance she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

She had to play the scene over and over again, and in slow motion to fully grasp that her dad had indeed just been shoved into some huge rocks. She had grimaced because of how hard her dad must have hit his head. Its no wonder he's such a corny embarrassment to go anywhere with, he's lost what little intelligence he had, as he had always been quite the goofball, but then he was at least attentive and a proper father.

It was after Cell had gotten rid of her father that he turned his attention to the others, ready… ready for the real competition to begin. She really couldn't say what she saw them all doing is tricks. Plus, she's seen the Gold Fighter working up close and can bring herself to say they're tricks.

Videl could not even bring herself to look her father in the eyes at breakfast this morning. In fact she could not bring herself to even speak to him, not that he noticed since he was too busy talking about how great he is.

She fast found herself coming to the same concussion repeatedly. The Gold Fighter defeated Cell as a kid.

In addition, she suspected the Gold Fighter to be Gohan, because of a few incidences, such as when he accidentally ripped his locker door off. He had laughed and said it must have not been screwed in properly. However, she could see the screws were still tightly fastened to the metal.

Moreover, the whole baseball incident, and for someone smart he was too athletic, and the fact he supposedly teaches martial arts.

She found herself unable to wait until she meets his young students. She was sure the two little kids would let something slip.

"So, err, Gohan," she finally spoke, trying not to laugh that his cheeks were puffed out like squirrels with food as he looked up.

She smiled slightly as he looked at her, blushing, looking like a lost puppy. "I think you were right. Gold Fighter was at the Cell games, but he doesn't stick around long enough for me to ask him."

Gohan swallowed his mouthful of food, chocking for a second, and a guilty expression in his eyes, which further confirmed her suspicions. He's just the sort of guy that actually has feelings for others. And from her experience around boys in this city he's a rarity.

"Well, err. Maybe he has a reason for not wanting to take credit for anything?" he asked nervously, hoping she'll just agree and let it drop. "That could be why he doesn't tell you who he is, or anybody for that matter."

Videl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you know about tails, Gohan?" she asked inching closer to him. He gulped and moved away slowly. "Do you have a tail hidden?"

Gohan sweat dropped, waving his hands frantically in his defence. "No, no… hehe, why would I have a tail… that's silly, only the Gold Fighter has a tail."

Videl nodded, smirking. "And you're the Gold Fighter," she whispered smugly. "You defeated Cell," she continued. "And for some reason you let my dad take all the credit." She nodded triumphantly.

"B… but, Videl," he shook his head in disagreement, shaking with nerves. "I… I have short black hair, and no tail, and my eyes are not green… I can't be the Gold Fighter."

Videl grinned evilly. "If you don't have a tail, prove it."

"What!" he screamed before covering his mouth with his hands. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You just want me to drop my pants don't you," he said blushing deeply at the thought.

"Well, how else will you prove you're not the Gold Fighter then?" she demanded, blushing too.

She then lunged for him, one arm around his neck, the other trying to undo his belt. He yelped, standing up, trying to shake the girl off without hurting her.

Videl was being swung around, trying not to laugh at the fact he was proving his strength by doing that, when a highly amused voice spoke from behind.

"Oh Videl," said Erasa giggling insanely. Videl still swinging on Gohan, trying to unbuckle his belt, looked around to see Erasa and Sharpener, the blood drained from her face as she just hung there, while Gohan went bright red. "You should at least go somewhere privet to do that sort of thing. Just imagine what the press would say. 'Satan Videl sex crazed for one Son Gohan'."

"Err… it isn't like that," disagreed Videl as she blushed deeply, releasing Gohan and dropping to her feet.

"Yeah, we were… err," he looked at Videl, she him, their eyes locked and they blushed, nodded.

"RUN!" they shouted together running into the school out of sight.

Gohan and Videl entered an empty classroom, still blushing, panting for breathe, well Videl was panting, Gohan was faking it, and from Videl's point of view doing a rather lame job.

She then grinned at him, a sinister sparkle to her eyes. "Now where was I?"

Gohan gulped at her persistence as she lunged at him again. He was frantic, he did not know what to do, he was about to admit it to get her to stop, when as though instincts took over, he put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and placed his lips on hers.

He kissed her. They both looked into each other's surprised eyes for a moment, both blushing with enough heat to put the sun to shame before they slowly closed their eyes.

They moved their lips together; their kiss grew deeper and deeper in their passion. Gohan slowly licked her lips, and she slowly open her mouth slightly, and he slid his tongue in, their tongues met.

They did not know how long they were kissing for when the door opened, they did not even notice until they heard a voice.

"I know I saw them come in here," said Erasa. "I'm posit…" she trailed off as she saw her two friends making out. She was even more surprised as Gohan's hands had wondered to Videl's tight butt and was squeezing gently, and Videl was allowing it as her small fingers tangled through his black locks holding his mouth to hers.

However, in that moment Videl and Gohan froze in their tracks, both blushing, highly embarrassed, neither knowing what to do, their lips still pressed together with her tongue still in his mouths, hoping that they would leave if they stayed still and ignored them.

Erasa then started giggling like a maniac. "Oh, this is so awesome you two," she said grinning excitedly, ignoring the fact Sharpener had gone into some form of shock. To be honest who can blame him as Videl, THE Videl had given in to temptation and was making out with as cute guy.

Gohan and Videl slowly parted, letting go of each other, both giving each other a longing look before turning to face the two intruders, both fiercely scarlet. "I was only joking outside but it looks like I was right."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, as the end of school bell rang, as school finishes after lunch on a Friday. Though, he still had no clue why they couldn't go home an hour early. It's probably something like they have to make sure the students a fed or something stupid like that.

"Oh, err… see you tomorrow Videl," he said nervous wondering whether he's supposed to kiss her bye or something, but didn't dare. "I have to, err, get to West City, err… long flight, kids to pick up. Hehe, bye," he then ran past Erasa and Sharpener out of the door and out of sight.

Videl watched him go wondering whether he really liked her or just did that to stop her from finding a tail. Though in honesty she hopes he likes her, after all he had just stolen her first kiss, and wow. She had always thought the first time would be awkward and not very pleasing, but, wow.

She would have to find out about the kiss tomorrow, along with other things. She suddenly grinned and walked dreamlike past her friends as though she forgot they were there. Yes she could find out answers to both her questions tomorrow.

Gohan Translocated into Capsule Corp., a big goofy grin on his face as he hunted down the others, and finding them in the kitchen.

"Hi Eighteen, Krillin, Bulma. Where are the kids?" he asked unable to remove the grin from his face.

Bulma and Krillin smirked knowingly, Eighteen just looked indifferent. "They're running around here playing with the new action figures I bought them earlier," said Bulma with that menacing sparkle in her blue eyes..

"Daddy, daddy," chirped Goten as he, Trunks and Marron charged in. "Look what Mrs. Bulma bought us."

Gohan sweat dropped, going pasty white. Goten and Trunks both had Gold Fighter action figures, Trunks' wore a long sleeve top with red trousers, and black shoes, without the tail, like Gohan had worn that one time before he changed his wardrobe after that incident.

Goten's, wore the yellow and white gi, with tail. Marron had a Videl action figure, wearing the white tee shirt and black shorts and boots, sitting inside a copter.

Gohan turned to Bulma and Krillin who were snickering and glared. "Who do I sue?" he asked causing them to break down laughing. He had been having such a good day too.

"That's nothing," giggled Krillin, evilness in his eyes. "They're making a Gold Fighter movie."

Gohan sweat dropped again. "You're joking?" Krillin, Bulma and Eighteen all shook their heads that it was no joke, and Eighteen passed him the paper advertising it. "These people move fast."

"Daddy don't you think these toys are cool?" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes. "Can we see the Gold Fighter movie when it comes out?

Gohan sighed and smiled. "Sure, I guess it can't be that bad as long as it has no romance in it." He then turned to the three adults; even Eighteen was biting her lips to keep from laughing. "It's a Videl Gold Fighter romance isn't it?" they all nodded and burst out laughing.

"What's all the noise for?" scowled Vegeta as he finally entered the kitchen. He then smirked upon spotting Gohan, "I thought I sensed you. HAHAHAHA, they told you about the toys and movie," he laughed some more. "That will teach ya for playing hero."

Gohan glared half-heartedly before turning to the kids and grinning. "Well, get your bags, and we'll get out of here." The kids nodded excitedly as they rushed off. "Maybe I should get a sword otherwise they'll run out of ideas for Gold Fighter toys?" the others laughed.

"They already have one with a sword," Bulma informed him. "The boys chose which one they wanted. Trunks chose First Appearance Gold Fighter, and Goten, Kung Fu Gold Fighter. Maybe next time I'll get him Sword Fighter Gold Fighter."

"This is all a bad dream, and it was going so well," he sighed. "But seriously. That's a heck of a mouthful."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _thank you to all of my readers, and reviewers, I'll try to update more regularly, with hopefully longer chapters. Thanks for reading._


	9. Training

_**Super Saiyan's Hyper**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Training**_

Gohan had translocated all the kids back to his house, and had the machine in the main GR measure the kids up for new black, blue and white gi's that Gohan and Goten usually wear.

He got them several gi's made up each, unlike Gohan's, the kids' new gi's have a symbol badge on the front right hand chest side, white written in symbols like those that his dads always did with his name, referring to him as their sensei, as well as larger on the back.

"Wow, these are excellent, Gohan-sensei," declared Trunks, as Gohan led the children out of the gravity chamber. Gohan informed the kids that since he is their new teacher they had to address him as sensei while they trained, not that he cared that much about titles, and it was mainly to impress Videl when she arrives the next day.

After all he kind of hopes that… well he's hoping that she might want to kiss him again, as that's almost all he can think about.

"I'm glad you approve."

Gohan turned to Marron who smiled brightly. "Can you control your Ki yet?" he asked her.

She grinned widely, put out her hand and blasted a rock into smithereens with a yellow Ki blast. "Good, well, can you fly yet?" he asked the five year old who shook her head sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll have both you and Trunks flying around before you know it." She suddenly grinned excitedly with Trunks. "But first, a little warm up. First, we have our stretches, and then we'll go for a run before I teach you two how to fly, and Goten I'll set you to do something else. Is that okay with you three?" he asked as he wrapped his tail round his waist, Goten remembering to do that too so it don't get caught when running through the woods.

The kids all nodded as Gohan began showing them the proper warm-up stretches and they all copied.

After Gohan took the kids for a run, he explained the art of flying to Trunks and Marron as simply as he could, set up some Ki weights for Goten, one ton each for both legs and arms, and told him to practice his form, with no transforming before returning to the learner flyers.

It only took a few hours before Trunks and Marron were up in the air, Trunks doing a lot better (as he has more power to burn away), but Marron getting there, being human she has to work harder than the other two.

However, Gohan has faith she will do well, and planned to eventually teach her his modified version of the Keokan attack, which is a lot less stressful on the body. He named it Keoryu, (which he just made up because it's a lot harder to name these things than one might think), it's not as powerful as Keokan but just as useful.

Gohan has invented a few ki techniques since the Cell games, mainly out of boredom while training and it's not that hard. It just takes brain power, patience and a lot of practice.

By nine pm, they ate dinner, before he put them to bed. The boys shared Goten's room, and Marron used his parents' old room, while Gohan had his room to himself.

Though, he had to first tell Marron a bedtime story for her to sleep, and then Trunks and Goten, rather than Gohan's modified sleeping beauty that he told to Marron (where everyone are martial artists), the boys wanted to hear the story of Frieza's defeat.

Gohan eventually flopped down on his bed and fell into the world of dreams, which were unsurprisingly filled with a butt-kicking crime stopping brunette with icy blue eyes.

The next morning, after a good healthy breakfast, Gohan had both Trunks and Goten wearing one ton on each of their limbs, with no Super Saiyan allowed and were both struggling with the effort, and surprisingly Trunks did not moan... too much.

Marron had about the weight of ten large bags of sugar on each of her limbs, which she moaned at being too heavy. They weighed her down quite a bit and she struggled, but she was managing so he told her to keep it up, and that soon she will not even notice.

Gohan himself wore ten tons on each limb. He was thankful that the Ki weights did not bulge out too much, or he would never be able to have them set that high.

He took them for a long four hour run, with the promise of a large meal when they return, when he caught Marron eyeing the fruit garden and flowers longingly, he promised her she could pick some fruit and flowers when they got back, which made her grin with happiness as they began their training. However before they left he got the gi machine to make them all sash belt in

After their run and meal before Videl arrives, Gohan wrapped his and Goten's tails around their waists, and hid them under the sashes, and to make the ploy look good Marron and Trunks wore the sashes too.

Gohan made them keep their weights on, but not to sit on anything unless they want it broken, as they're not magic so will affect other things.

Marron then went off to pick fruit and flowers to brighten up the house while Goten and Trunks were allowed an hour to play and have fun.

However they had to keep the weights on, and no Super Saiyan was allowed under the threat of having to go several rounds with him for 'endurance training', or as the boys secretly thought with a shiver 'a serious thrashing'. Though Gohan said they can practice flying with the added weight as long as they do not fly over the house encase they fall out of the sky and through the roof.

Gohan decided to lounge around for a bit, out front, Videl would be arriving soon. He felt nervous waiting and tried to keep his cool as he leaned against the house using his perfect self-control not to fall through the wall.

However, he had little time to think as he was soon interrupted by the sound of Videl and her copter landing. She was smiling at him nervously as she climbed out, and walked over as he pushed himself up to stand.

"H, hey, Gohan," she greeted with a slight nervous stammer.

Gohan gulped as his eyes suddenly lingered on her lips, which she must have noticed as she smiled a little more, which he took for a good sign.

"Err, hi, Videl," he replied with a nervous chuckled.

She then grinned full-fledged looking at his waist in amusement. "You think that's going to fool me?" she asked pointing to the stash around his waist.

Gohan sweat dropped. "What, err, it's a part of my gi, and all my students wear one."

She smirked. "Yeah, to cover for you, but that doesn't explain the two little boys flying around over the woods like they're drunk."

Gohan smacked himself in the face with a huge sweat drop. "T, they're not?"

She nodded smugly. "One has black hair, the others purple; they even waved."

Gohan burst out laughing and shrugged in his nerves before sighing with a sad shrug. Having a secret identity was fan while it lasted he supposed.

"Ah-well, it's not like you were going to be persuaded into thinking you were wrong anyway, "he replied with another shrug. "Oh and the reason they are flying so wonky is because of their weights. Well let's begin our assignment then?" he said turning round only for her to jump in the way grinning impishly.

"You're not getting away without explanations," she said smugly, only to find his lips on hers again, and they kissed for a minute before he pulled away blushing. "Do you do that to stop me prying?" she asked blushing too.

Gohan shook his head in defence. "No, I just wanted to do it again," he answered quietly. "I… I…" he could bring himself to tell her it's all he wants to do right now.

She smiled slightly. "So," she continued as though not interrupted by the kiss, she wondered why he made her so happy, she had not felt so alive since before her mother died. "Can anyone learn to fly?"

Gohan gulped and nodded. "Yes," he sighed. He supposes if he wants her the truth is always a good place to start a relationship. "And before you ask, anyone can learn to fire energy blast, and even move faster than most humans can see, as well as lift a bus above their heads, and throw it if they wanted."

She then smiled brightly. "Will you… err, hehe… teach me?" she asked nervously, but hopefully.

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "And what do I get for teaching you?" he asked cheekily.

She returned his smirk before rising on her toes and sliding her arms over his shoulders before her lips met hers in a soft kiss as their eyes drew closed and their kiss grew deeper with their tongues touching and Gohan carefully snaked his arms around Videl's waist pulling her tighter into his body.

They had been kissing for several minutes before they slowly parted with his teeth gently nibbling her lower lip, which caused her to groan and they finally separated breathing heavily as their eyes opened.

"Wow," he whispered with a small smile. "Now I feel a little bad for taking advantage of you."

She laughed a little as she tried to steady her breathing but didn't yet want to leave his arms as they were wrapped together with their faces nearly touching.

"Don't be so foolish Gohan. I wouldn't do anything I didn't what to no matter what the price."

"You might change your mind when I tell you I'm not a pureblooded Human," he replied fast to get it out of the way.

"You're not?" she asked in mock surprise. "That would explain the tail," she said ripping the sash from his waist to reveal his tail rapped round his waist as she pulled back to get a look.

"So its natural colour is brown. I thought it would be black to match your hair," she said reaching out and stroking it.

Gohan's tail loosened from his waist, and slid and wrapped round Videl's wrist and she used her other hand to stroke the soft fur. For reasons unknown to her his eyes drifted closed and he started purring.

Gohan wanted to stop her but he was putty at the moment and could feel another part of his anatomy responding to her small fingers in his fur. Videl smirked a little as she could actually sense the reaction he's having to her and couldn't help but feel a little pleased with the effect she's having, and now knows a way to tease him.

Though, in all honestly she has started feeling a little aroused herself and had to let go or else she'll be letting him have her virginity here in his front yard where at any moment they could get caught by the kids. Plus, she may think that Gohan would be a great first time she wants it to be special, and not a quick thing outside.

As soon as she stopped stroking it, his eyes snapped open, and he blushed brightly as his tail unwrapped from her wrist and swung loosely behind him.

"So what are you?" she asked curiously to cover up any comfortableness and hope he doesn't realise that her head had been in a dirty place. She smiled a little too much as she took half a step back give them both space to cool down.

However, with Gohan's heightened sense of smell that always seems even better when excited (either through the adrenalin of a fight or arousal) he could smell her sweet 'scent' plus hear her heart pounding very fast in her chest. He may not know much about the world but he can pick out these tell-tale signs easily as he has read about this stuff before.

He gulped, hoping she will still like him. "I'm half Saiyan… err, Alien."

"You're half alien?" she asked doubtfully. He nodded seriously. "I thought aliens were supposed to be green."

Gohan chuckled. "I can introduce you to a couple of green aliens if you like. The Guardian of the Earth is a Namek… their species name," he added to her confused look.

"Wait!" she suddenly said. "You know the Kame of Earth! Earth's God?" she asked in shock.

He nodded in reply. "Yeah. I've known Dende since we were about six or seven years old."

"That's amazing, but how come you know him?" she asked interestedly.

He chuckled. "I'm the defender of the Earth now my dad's dead." He then sat on the grass and she sat next to him, as he told her the story of the Saiyan's that came to Earth, and the fact Vegeta lives here now, to their terrifying adventure on Namek, to the end of the Cell games. He even told her a bit about Ki control, and the fact he is the most powerful being on Earth, perhaps even the universe, and that she even out powers her dad.

"That's not a very happy story," she said sadly, as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arms around her, enjoying her soft warm body pressed up against him.

"No, no it isn't. But I cope," he replied with a small smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" called Goten, Videl automatically sat up as the two boys came running over making them jump. "Wow, daddy it's Videl," he said overjoyed staring at the flabbergasted girl in wonder

Videl looked at Gohan with questioning eyes. "Goten, Trunks you two go fetch Marron and meet us outside the gravity chambers, okay. I've just got to tell Videl something before training begins, okay?" They both nodded happily and rushed off.

"It's not possible for you to have a kid," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

Gohan looked at her sadly, knowing if he doesn't tell her the truth now and she finds out elsewhere she would not be too happy with him.

"He's my brother," he sighed, his voice shaking. "My mother died during childbirth. I was nearing my twelfth birthday," he took a deep breathe while she looked at him in horror. "There was no doctor, not enough time to take her to a hospital, no one but me. And I've looked after him since then."

"Oh Gohan, that's terrible, I'm so sorry, and I made you talk about all that," she spoke quietly with downcast eyes as she thought about how terrible it must have been, but at least they have each other.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her holding her protectively. "It's fine Videl. I'm just happy I have little Goten and I love him very much. I've taken good care of him. I just hope mum and dad are proud of me for it. Though, mum will probably moan because I don't want to be a lawyer or scientist. Dad will be please I'm a martial artist though."

She looked up at him with a small sad smile. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips, though barely began anything when they pulled away blushing as they heard giggling and whistling. They turned to see the three kids laughing and pointing at them.

"See Trunks I told you," said Goten to his best friend smugly. "She is going to be my mommy," he stuck his tongue out.

Videl smiled a little, and Gohan laughed nervously. "Come on," he said helping her up, holding each other's hands, interlocking fingers, smiling at each other.

"They don't like waiting too long."

They followed the three bouncing kids around the house, and Videl admired how peaceful it is out in the country.

"Did you know we have action figures?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, you have one too?" she asked amusedly.

"Apparently there are several different ones," he agreed. "But have you heard about our movie yet?"

She stopped dead, staring at him in horror. "They aren't? You are serious, aren't you? Can they do that?"

Gohan shrugged impishly. "Well if they can't we'll have to sue them. I wonder who's playing me."

Videl laughed, shrugging she pulled him along. "We could really confuse Satan City, by going out and saving the day, inventing a new superhero each time," she joked.

Gohan grinned in amusement. "Well they are stupid enough to believe." They entered the back of the property laughing.

"You guys wait here," he said to the kids and dragged Videl into the main gravity chamber.

"What is this?" she asked as he opened a sliding door at the end.

"This is a gravity room. It increases the earth's gravity for training," he replied. "And if you'll step inside this little room it will scan you, and give you several gi's like mine and the kids, though I'll leave them plain. They're made from a synthetic an alien material that's a lot more durable than anything Earth has invented yet."

"Oh," she said, shrugging she stepped in, curious. About ten minutes later, she exited with her new gi on and several more in her arms with her old clothes and boots. She was really impressed with how soft the material feels against her top. It even came with a sports bra, and panty briefs for underneath for support.

"That's a neat machine. I've never heard of one before, where'd you get it? In fact where'd you get this gravity room?"

"Capsule Corp, they're not for sale," he told her cheerfully, as she looks really cute in the gi.

She frowned at him as he led her outside. "Then how'd you get it?"

"Oh, Trunks' mums a friend of the family, and my Godmother," he replied nonchalant.

"What's his mother got to do with it?" she asked.

Suddenly a grinning lavender haired boy jumped onto Gohan's back to better see her, though Gohan looked as if nothing happened.

"Because my mum is Bulma Briefs, and she owns Capsule Corp," the boy said and giggled as if he thought it should be obvious.

Videl was surprised, Gohan mentioned a Bulma in his stories but she never thought she was 'THE' Bulma Briefs.

"Well, let me get the boys to work," he said as Goten jumped on his back with Trunks and he walked into the gravity room, "do you two have to climb on me? You're both wearing four tons, and I'm already wearing eighty," he mumbled as he shrugged them to the floor, where they crashed to the ground having doubled his weights today.

Videl stared into the room as the door closed, then at the little girl next to her. "Are they really wearing four tons?" she asked her with wide eyes.

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Yep, I'm only human and haven't done much training so I'm not wearing much weight. Gohan-sensei says I'm wearing about the same weight as ten large bags of sugar on each leg and arm."

She gestured her weights. "He said I have to wear them all week, and when I come back next weekend he'll make them heavier."

Videl smiled nervously, that was a lot for a little girl. "So, err what's your name?" she asked the cutie.

She grinned. "I'm Marron. I have a Videl action figure that Mrs Bulma bought me yesterday. It even has a copter," she said overjoyed.

Videl couldn't help but smile, and had to resist such super girly urges as those telling her to hug the little blonde.

In the gravity chamber, Gohan had just tripled earth's gravity and Trunks and Goten were practically falling to the ground.

"Right! Rules are, no Super Saiyan, and no fighting each other. If I catch either of you doing that, no dinner, understand?"

They both nodded feverishly, not wanting to miss food. "You shall shadow fight, and practice your fighting forms until I call you for dinner. Next weekend I shall be teaching you both some techniques along with Marron, and Videl if she's progressed far enough, okay."

"Yes Sensei," they both chirped.

"I've locked the controls so don't mess with them," he finally ordered.

He then exited the chamber, closing the door and sighing in relief, eighty tons times three is not easy.

"Marron - you next. Follow me; I'll be back in a minute Videl."

Gohan led Marron into the chamber with machines, and doubled the gravity, and stopped her from falling to her knees at the sudden increase in weight.

"Okay, I'm going to set this treadmill for ten miles per hour. I want you to continue running on it until I call you for lunch, okay?"

She nodded with a big grin as she hopped on. "Yep Sensei," she agreed as the machine started up, and Gohan locked the controls.

It started off slowly, working up to speed, until she was running at ten miles per hour with some huffs and puffs of effort.

"If you need anything be careful when turning it off, just press one of the emergency stop buttons on the side."

He pointed to a big red button at her level of reach.

She nodded cheerfully as she ran. "Thank you Sensei."

He grinned as he made his way out. "No problem sweetie."

He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you really wearing eighty tons?" asked Videl as she approached.

Gohan nodded and raised his arm for her, she took hold and he relaxed it, she let go staring in shock. "Trunks and Goten could beat me in a fight easily couldn't they?"

Gohan looked impish. "Sorry, but right now you're the weakest person on my property."

Videl went pale, looking in the window at the little five-year-old Marron who looked to be running faster than she can, with weights on. "How fast is Marron running?"

"Ten miles per hour, plus double earth's gravity," he replied nervously.

Videl looked in at the girl again who was grinning with pride, and back to Gohan. "She's five and stronger and faster than nearly everyone on the planet isn't she?"

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry; you'll get there in no time. If all goes well I'll have you on double her weights next weekend."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"With ki control, it allows you to exceed what most people perceive as normal strength, trust; I'll have you flying around and blowing things up in no time, as you already seem to enhance your strength subconsciously anyway."

She suddenly grinned though looked a little surprised as he took her hand and led her to the flower garden, and they sat opposite each other cross-legged.

"Who takes care of all these beautiful flowers," she asked looking around in wonder.

"I do, it was my mothers' flower garden, and it seemed a waste to not attend them," he replied with a smile. "Goten helps too, but his favourite part of the garden is the fruit trees."

She smiled. "If he's anything like you, he eats more than he picks."

Gohan chuckled. "Na, he tries his hardest not to. He likes to save a lot of room for meat. His faves are dino stakes, mine too."

"I've never eaten dinosaur," she replied interestedly. "They're too hard to catch; well I suppose with your strength it's easy."

Gohan smiled. "Enough about food, your making me hungry and dinners not for another five hours… you'll be helping me out; the kids are more of a hindrance in the kitchen rather than help."

Videl giggled. "You're making that poor little girl run for five hours, at twice normal gravity, wearing ten bags of sugar on her arms and legs." Gohan nodded. "What are the boys doing?"

Gohan grinned evilly. "They're shadow fighting to perfect their forms, triple gravity."

"That's evil," she gave him a mock glare. "How could you do that to your own kid?"

Gohan smirked. "Those kids may someday save the world; you never know when the next jerk bent on ruling the universe will come alone. Though, I would prefer to be the one who saves the world for them, but something could happen to me, or I might not be around. I'm just looking out for their best interest and our homes."

She smiled sadly at him, the more she found out about him the more she likes him. He is probably the kindest, most caring person she had ever met, and yet the power to destroy worlds with little to no effort. It made her feel butterflies squirming in her tummy.

Gohan finally started explaining Ki control in detail and demonstrated. She sat for over an hour trying to bring forth a ball of Ki between her hands, she found it difficult, and draining. However Gohan showed unwavering faith in her, and she persisted.

Three hours later. "Gohan!" she cried out gaining his attention as she knew he wasn't watching her hands as he watched her, after all the gi she's wearing is quite form hugging, but she didn't mind, and had actually started enjoying the attention from him. Any other boy would have been castrated.

She had only gotten flickers of purple pink light before, but now she was holding, a pinkish purple ball of light. She could even feel the power running through her fingers and hands, tingling.

"Brilliant, Videl, I told you you'd do great," he said smiling as his eyes moved quickly to see the energy between her small fingers before up to her proud face.

"Now I want you to let the energy disperse and for you to repeat the process over and over, until it feels like second nature, and you can call the energy within seconds."

She nodded and within half an hour, she was doing it like a pro. He couldn't help but feel proud. She is a real quick study and doesn't quit like many others would have by now even with the prospect of power, a lot of martial artist just aren't as dedicated these days.

He then went on to explain how to fire with one or two hands, and watches her for a half an hour as she excitedly blew up some small rocks. (Anything bigger was out of her range yet as she still needs to learn how to use more and to get stronger to gain a higher more substantial ki level.

"You continue, but be careful not to overdo it. I'm going to go and free the kids from their training, so they can play while we make dinner."

She nodded as he walked back to the gravity chambers, freeing Trunks and Goten, then Marron, telling them not to go too far, and with the promise of food, the two mini Saiyan's made sure they would not be too far, and the three of them ran off to play with their toys.

Gohan lowered his weights level to one ton each, to match Goten and Trunks, then collected Videl who looked quite tied, and the two were quick to make the largest dinner for five people Videl had ever witnessed.

When Videl called in the kids, she was shocked when two blurs passed her, followed by Marron who did not seem to think that odd. Videl however thought it hilarious as she joined them for dinner with the little girl.

Videl and Marron finished eating long before the three boys did, when they were finished everyone retreated to the lounge for a well-deserved rest.

"Oh what time is it?" asked Videl suddenly, noticing how dark it is outside as she was snuggled tightly into Gohan's side. Gohan looked at his watch.

"Just gone ten pm, why?"

"What!" she cried in panic sitting up. "I should have gone home ages ago," she declared trying to get up, but too tired to move.

Gohan laughed. "You can't even stand let alone fly home. You can share a room with Marron."

"What!" she shook her head. "My dad will kill me if he finds out I stayed at a boy's house, even if I'm sharing a room with his sister."

"Then lie, say you're staying at Erasa's house," he suggested reasonably.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, where's the phone?" she asked looking around. "I kind of left mine in my copter," she added sheepishly.

"Err, Trunks where's your cell phone?" he asked. "I kind of broke mine. It fell out of my pocket while I was flying a few days ago."

"It's in Goten's' room," he replied, no intention of getting it.

"You're not going to get it are you?" asked Gohan.

The boy shook his head. "If I go in there I'll end up on the cot sleeping."

Gohan sighed, yawning as he stood up, and walking off, a minute later he returned with the phone, dropping it in Videl's lap as he slumped back down tiredly.

"Thanks," she gave a small smile as she dialled her number. "Dad… yeah, I'm staying at my friends' house, I'm too tired to fly home… yeah yeah; I'll see you err, whenever." She hung up, and noticed the others staring at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Err, nothing," they all replied.

"I'll just put the kids to bed," continued Gohan, curious but not wanting to pry.

She nodded with a smile as he picked Marron up, and Trunks and Goten, trudged after them, as soon as the boys were in their beds they were asleep, and Marron was snoozing in Gohan's arms when he tucked her into bed with a kiss on the forehead, goodnight.

Gohan sat back down on the sofa next to Videl. She smiled at him as she snuggled back, tightly into his arms.

"I've been wondering… err, where we stand?" she asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean the whole kissing thing, and this," she gestured their closeness. "It feels like we kind of missed some steps in a relationship. Goten keeps calling me mommy, and I can't help but just answer. It's just. I guess it's nice to have a cute little thing like him look up to me like that."

"I'm not sure… but I do know one thing, and that's that I want you."

She looked up at him with a smile on her lips. They leaned into each other, their lips touching, and they kissed for a moment before pulling a part.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He grinned and kissed her forehead as she relaxed against him; they sat snuggled up for a while, content with each other's company, no words needing to be spoken.

"Maybe we should get to bed, you have flying lessons tomorrow," said Gohan suddenly after what could have been another hour.

"Carry me," she moaned childishly.

He chuckled as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, making his way to Marron's room.

"To your room," she added, so he nervously changed direction.

"It isn't like I have the strength to do anything," she giggled tiredly joking as she would be tempted, if only sleep wasn't stealing her away. She fell asleep in his arms.

He sat on his bed and lay down holding her on top of him, releasing all of the Ki from his weights as to not hurt her. He slid up and held her comforting weight in his arms, enjoying the feel of her beautiful body against him, before he too joined her in the world of dreams.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
